Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord
by jjhboy
Summary: A wild twist in the life of Harry. Read the story and find out for yourself what is REALLY going on.
1. How it started

**Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord**

Revised

Disclaimer: We have no claim on The Harry Potter series characters-someone else does. We only claim this story.

A/N: This story contains scenes of violence, sexual content and language and is intended for mature audiences only (not so much in this chapter). Don't say you weren't warned. (Immature people feel free to snigger and be embarrassed.) Oh yea, we also made some changes after re-editing (should be a tad better). Let us know Ty Pheonix39.

CHAPTER ONE: HOW IT STARTED

"Oi", yelled 10 year old Harry Potter. He had reopened another one of his still aching wounds. After his parents James and Lily Potter had died in a freak broom accident, Harry had been dumped onto his closest relatives, the Dursley's, doorstep. Where he would wind up-no one expected.

_Flashback_

"Vernon!" yelled the shrieking Petunia waking up her husband. Their only son, Dudley, who had once slept through an earthquake, stirred in his sleep, frowning slightly at the unusually loud noise. His sleep was never to be disturbed. "Vernon, it's him! It's their child! That, That, That freak's son! Vernon quickly leapt to his feet and ran to where Petunia was standing, horrified at the sight before her.

Vernon at once said "where in the bloody hell did that come from!" His face was bright red, almost purple, as he considered the thing before him.

It was actually quite cute, small, helpless, and clutching an envelope in his tiny hand. Petunia only continued to stare, horrified at the sight before her. "We must remove it immediately!" she shrieked almost on the verge of hysterics. "YOU MUST REMOVE IT NOW! THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT VILE THINGS HE'S BROUGHT INTO MY PRISTINE HOME!. She was now on the edge of completely losing her composure-something none of the neighbors would ever see. She once again shrieked at Vernon, "GET RID OF THAT, THAT, THING! IMMEDIATELY!" Vernon took one look at his wife and then heard their son, Dudley, starting to whimper up in the rooms above.

"I will see what I can do", he said, scooping up the sweet, innocent child into his arms and headed out to the car. Petunia immediately rushed to her son's crib to ensure he was comfortable.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" (Neither he nor Petunia bothered to see what the child clutched in his hand). He drove around trying to think of what to do with the child. Petunia would not or could not tolerate the thought of the boy living with them. Finally Vernon came to a decision-he would leave him at an orphanage-it was the best thing, he thought. Or was it?

Vernon drove to several orphanages in the area-but, alas-none of them had any room what-so-ever. Finally, he made his way to the darker and dangerous parts of town. Every one of them said they had no space for the endearing child. Vernon was about to give up when he spotted a much worn, dilapidated sign that read "Last Chance Orphanage". He was very reluctant to stop anywhere as street people where starting to notice him. He quickly pulled in front of the building, parking quite illegally, and took the child into his arms, gave him a kiss, and finally placed him gently on the door step, than rang the bell and fled!

Vernon never looked back to see the child and was glad he found a place for him as Petunia would have a nervous breakdown if he brought the child back to his home. The only things he regretted was leaving the child there alone, and not remembering the letter that he had held. He would never realize what he was going to put the child though.


	2. The Start of it All

**Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord**

Disclaimer: We make no claim on Harry Potter characters; they belong to someone other than us. We do claim this story though.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE AND IS NOT SUTIBLE FOR YOUNGER READERS-WE HAVE RATED IT M FOR MATURE-READ IT TO FIND OUT WHY. **

**We welcome all reviews and will have to consider continuing on with this story if we don't hear from any one soon. Beware this chapter is much, much, longer that Chap. 1. TY and ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2-THE START OF IT ALL

Harry was found the next morning by The Keeper of the House.

She was outraged that someone would place such a useless child on her doorstep for her to keep. She did not even notice the crumpled up letter in his still sleeping hand. She screamed for two of her charges to come and take it away and let her know when it was able to start earning his keep. The two, very frightened children, swiftly took the bundle away from their master and hid him in their room. He would stay there as long as one of them was there to care for him. The letter was now completely illegibly after the prior evening's weather. The charges merely threw it out.

It took Harry no time in figuring out that the more he kept his mouth shut-the less he would be hurt. This thinking started at the age of three. As he was too young to go on the streets by himself-he could be used in other ways. The Keeper thought that he made an excellent punching bag when the older children in her care would make a mistake. They quickly realized this and began to create stories just to see how their keeper would deal with it. It was soon known to the other children, that as long as The Keeper had Harry to throw around and brutalize-they would be safe.

Harry soon realized that he was not going to be allowed outside much, as he was the masters favorite torture play thing (She was a very nasty, evil, and vile person-even worse than Aunt Petunia). Harry briefly longed for Privit Drive and the relatives that hated him before they even knew him. So he just kept his head low but his senses wide open. He became aware of The Keepers moods and avoided anything that would bring on her wrath. The worst were the nights when she was in a particularly good mood and would take Harry to her room to "celebrate". Those were the worst nights Harry thought. Even worse than the beatings. Most of all, Harry listened to the other children. Some of them were older and probably be leaving soon for something-anything else than this life. Harry, himself had thought about leaving a year ago as he was about to be ten years old. He, however, thought that there was something for him out there-besides, he could not leave the little ones. As long as Harry was there to protect them and take what would have been their cruelty, he would protect them for as long as he could.

Not so much as week before Harry's 11th birthday a strange man came to visit the orphanage. Harry was out side working blearily on some weeds. There was a garden snake close to him and Harry could be heard muttering something that sounded like a hiss before he simply passed out. The stranger swiftly took Harry into his arms, surprised of the scars he saw and the general, weakened-almost starved appearance of the boy. The boy weighed almost nothing. He swiftly picked him up and carried him inside to what he thought was a sitting room. Lying on the couch was what he considered to be a lazy, evil person who must have the wrong job.

As the stranger placed Harry on a couch, the woman sat up and yelled "WHO IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU". She glared at the stranger.

"Begging your pardon misses, I was on my way up the walk and this boy simply collapsed." He said this showing no feelings or emotions as he simply watched the woman. She sat up and quickly and said "Harry just wants to help around here-but if I tell him no-he doesn't feel like he's pulling his weight." The stranger made no comment to this. She gave a soft sigh and lay back down on the couch. "I don't know to do, really." She said after a brief moment. "Maybe I could give him more, simpler tasks-he just loves the gardens and the woods-donna understand it me self". "Well, perhaps this is the wrong time to call" said the stranger. "We did however have an appointment for today-if I could be so kind as to remind you." He said this with just the proper amount of scorn and incredulity at this complete waste of a human who had just sat up once again and looked at him.

"Is this a convenient time Madame or should I come back later?" He began to sneer at her. Anger was slowly welling up inside of him. "Perhaps you would like to take this boy to a doctor, or the emergency room?" The Keeper replied at once. "He will be fine here. "Dari! Come and take Harry! He's not well!" An older girl, about 16 or 17 the stranger thought to himself, immediately ran in, took one look at Harry-gave The Keeper a quick, horrified glance and promptly scooped him up into her arms and carried him to her room.

The stranger said nothing, but he observed the responses of every one else involved, he was certain that had he not been there, the boy would not receive any help-or worse, died. This concerned him very much-he knew he had to act swiftly, but carefully at the same time. He stood there and said nothing, thinking quickly. He looked at The Keeper and said "Well, things seem to be back under control so perhaps we could meet now". She replied "But of course-perhaps we could take this, errr, meeting to my chambers." She got up surprisingly graceful and started to strut out of the room beckoning the stranger to follow her thinking that she was in for a surprise herself if she thought he was going to bed her. As he entered her chamber, he noticed immediately that she spent a great deal of money that should have gone to her so-called "orphanage". "You know miss," the stranger continued on, "You may remember me."

"What in the bloody hell are you taking about sir?" inquired The Keeper.

"I'm saying that I used to attend here, and you haven't improved. In fact you are getting meaner in your old age. You must be what? 50? 60?" proclaimed the stranger.

I have no idea what you're talking about. Honest." said The Keeper. "Oh, I think you do, Minerva, I too, was taken away when I was only 11." At these words the woman gave him a piercing stare, trying to remember. "No, it can't be." The woman stared at Tom for another long moment, "Young Tom Riddle".

"Aye, it is me."

"And now you've come to take Harry away from me."

"Yes."

"No, he's my favorite… plaything."

"Minerva would you like me to report you for all the vile things you do here?" Tom suggested with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't do that to me-not after all the 'fun' we had while you were here." She looked at him longingly, remembering the past with a small smile on her face.

"You Damn well should believe that I would you evil old bat!" Tom spat in her face.

"Now I'm going to check on Harry and have a small chat with him. I will be back in one week to collect him and if you have DARED lay a hand on him again-I assure you, you bitch-you will regret it for as long as I let you live". Tom's eyes glowed for a moment, and then returned back to normal. He definitely looked capable of killing her at the moment. "I will return and if one more hand is laid Harry before I get back you won't want to know what will happen to you! Good day!" and with that Tom Riddle stormed out of the 'orphanage', if you can even call this hell hole that.

**1 week later**

Minerva McGonagall was pacing in front of the door to the orphanage worried sick. She was worried because she hadn't upheld Tom's threat. She had for two days, but she couldn't break out of a very bad habit. Dari was in the other room with Harry as he lay unconscious on the couch. He was barely alive. She had just finished cleaning him up and tended to his wounds as best she could. She was more worried than Minerva. She had tried to wake Harry up but he was not responding to her. Fact was, he was in no condition to respond to anyone at the time. Dari was almost frantic and was considering going for help when suddenly the front door burst wide open.

"Ah! Minerva-how nice of you to greet me at the door." Tom said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tom! I am ah, happy to see you again." She replied with more than a hint of fear in her voice. It was the look in her eyes that Tom noticed first-not her tone. Her stared at her for a moment, then suddenly it came to him. HARRY! She had done something to him.

"Where is he?" Tom asked quickly, with an almost inhuman tone. He was wondering what she could have done. He felt his chest tighten.

"What, what are you talking about Tom?" Minerva was shaking-you could see the fear in her eyes now, easily.

"Harry-Where is he?" Tom was getting impatient now.

"I uh, think he's with Dari" said the stupid woman.

"Where?"

"In the ahhh, living room." Minerva was terrified now.

When Tom entered the living room he saw Harry lying on the couch and Dari kneeling next to him. Dari looked up and glanced at the look on the strangers face. She suddenly stood up blocking Harry from him.

"Who in the ruddy hell are you?" Dari growled: she was going to protect Harry from now on-no matter what. She had become quite fond of him and had decided that he was like her little brother. She had once had a little brother but the witch had killed him during a particularly bad beating and raping session. Dari refused to let that happen to Harry again-as long as he was still alive, she thought with a shudder. The stranger looked at her, saw her standing fiercely over Harry and knew it was not a good sign.

"Step aside you silly little girl- I came to get Harry"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING HARRY ANYWHERE!" Dari screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I WONT ALLOW IT!-NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!"

Suddenly Tom realized that this girl loved Harry and was afraid of him. He could tell that something was very wrong for her to react that way. This was not good.

"What is your name?" Tom quietly inquired to the girl, his voice growing softer and gently. His eyes stilled narrowed a bit. He felt fearful for the boy-and himself.

"Dari" the girl replied still eying Tom suspiciously. "Who are YOU and why are you here?"

"My name is Tom Riddle, I lived here a long time ago although it has changed somewhat" Tom said with a hint of regret and something else in his voice. "I came here today to pick up Harry and take him to school."

At these last words Dari snorted and eyed him contemptuously. "Think you're a little late for that"

"What do you mean?" Tom's eyes narrowed and glittered.

Dari suddenly felt something very cold wash over her, and felt real fear. "I m, m, m mean" she started to stammer, suddenly afraid for herself and Harry, "that Harry is in no condition to go anywhere"

"WHAT?" Tom bellowed, making Dari start to shake.

Dari stepped aside and Tom got a full view of Harry. He was suddenly afraid.

"What happened to him?" Tom asked her, swiftly heading over to Harry. Dari stepped further away, her fear now growing.

"I'm not really sure, but she did something to him. I tried to wake him up, but he just, just, won't" Dari replied softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"She-meaning that bitch hovering in the entrance way, I'm assuming" Tom growled at her, kneeling at Harry's side, swiftly assessing his injuries. It was not a pretty site.

"You have done a good job in healing him-at least as much as you could-as you are not a hospital" Tom said this quietly to Dari, trying to give her some comfort. Dari started to calm down and fearfully looked at Tom "I did everything I could think of. Can you do more for him? I, I, I, don't want him to die" The tears that had been welling up in her eyes slowly began to slide down her face. She looked at Tom with a pleading desperation in her eyes.

"I will do what I can for him-and you too." Tom said smiling gently at Dari. At these words he reached into his cloak and pulled out what looked like a long stick. Dari thought fleetingly that he was going to kill both of them. Tom was thinking furiously about what spells and charms he could say aloud in front of this girl. After silently sending healing and repairing charms at Harry, he spoke aloud.

"Healus injurious" Tom said, pointing the "stick" at Harry.

Suddenly, Harry's welts and bruises began to heal. Dari looked on with astonishment.

"He will be alright in a little while. Will you stay here with him while he recovers? It will take a few minutes due to the number of them." Dari just nodded at him. Tom quickly rose to his feet and stepped out the door, quietly noticing Dari all ready at Harry's side. He then went to search for the bitch that did all this. It took him several minutes to find her. The more he had to look for her, the angrier he became. He suddenly remembered the look on Dari's face and Harry's substantial, almost fatal injuries. That bitch was definitely going to pay. He finally found her hiding in a small room. He just looked at her with pure hatred all over his face. "You are so going to pay –you fucking bitch" Tom growled lowly at her-his voice almost inhuman.

"Tom, Tom, you don't underst..." she started.

"CRUCIO!" Tom bellowed aiming his wand directly at her. She began to scream.

"SILENCIO!" Tom then said and she immediately became quiet, although she was still silently screaming. Tom briefly lifted the curse from her. He looked at her and said very quietly, in a deadly tone. "I warned you not to touch that child again" She looked at him, shaking from the pain he had just inflicted, unable to speak and she held out a hand in a plea. Tom looked at her with contempt. "I am going to make you feel all the pain that you have inflicted on the boy ever since he came to you" Tom sneered at her. She looked at him total horror in her eyes, just shaking her head in a 'no' gesture.

"Oh, I think you will-maybe I'll allow you to survive-no more than what you did to Harry" The woman tried to move, she wavered on her feet for a moment still in pain from his last curse.

"TORTUOUS RAPEIOUS!" Tom bellowed again.

The woman was thrown off her feet once again. It was not something to witness. By the way she was moving; it was obvious that she was being brutally raped, over and over again.

After a not so short time, Tom lifted the curse off of her. He also lifted the silencing curse off her-he wanted to see what she had to say now. He looked down at her, the pure hate radiating from him almost made him glow. "Well," he spat down at her, "How do think that felt? Kinda like what you did to Harry all these years-I swear, I let you 'get off' easy. That's how you like isn't it isn't it?" His scorn and disgust evident with every word. The woman looked up at him, loathing him for what he just did, but also with terror.

"You, you, you evil, evil Bastard." she stammered out-her voice just above a whisper. "How dare you do this to me?" Tom looked at her with contempt. "How dare I?" he repeated her words to her. "How dare I!" He looked murderous now. "HOW DARE I?-YOU SHOULD ASK YOURSELF WHY YOU DID WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE CHILDREN AND WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO ME WHILST I WAS HERE!" Tom actually was glowing now, the strong emotions he was feeling were about to take over.

"IF I WAS A KIND PERSON-I WOULD KILL YOU NOW BITCH!" Tom was screaming at her. "BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I AM NOT KIND WHEN THOSE I LOVE ARE HURT!"

"SILENCIO!" Tom aimed the curse at her-not bothering to hear her pitiful excuses again.

"Now you are never going to be allowed to hurt anther child ever again" Tom said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"VAGINUS FINITE!" He bellowed at her. "Now you will never be able to have sex again-you will be permitted to go to the bathroom, however. Nothing more" Tom was grinning sadistically at her now-he wondered how much more she could take. He would just have to find out.

"CRUCIO!" Tom aimed the curse at her once again. "Now you know how those children felt you pathetic bitch" Seeing the vision of Harry's wounds and Dari's pain in his mind. After about 10 minutes he finally lifted the curse and removed the silencing spell off of her once again. "I warned you not to touch Harry again you foolish woman" He spat at her. "I am allowing you to live, in hopes that you have learned what it is like to be raised by someone like yourself. THAT is what you have done to every child that has had the misfortune to become under your so-called care." I hope you have learned a lesson in all of this and remember it well. You will not harm another that comes to be here. If you forget, be assured I will be back to remind you." Tom had his emotions well back under control now and said these words with a look of almost pity at the woman who now lay at his feet, shaking and crying silently. She just nodded. Tom turned away and returned to Harry and Dari.

When Tom reentered the room he had left Dari and Harry in, he was quite relieved to see Harry sitting up, a confused look on his face, Dari trying to keep him still. He smiled softly at both of them. Harry looked at Tom with confusion. "Who are you?" He asked ""Dari said that you somehow healed me with a stick." "It was not a stick, but a wand." Tom said amused at the looks on both of their faces. "I'm a wizard you see." "Ohhhh, bugger off you" Harry replied a smile on is face "You are not serious. Not who are you REALLY?"

Tom smiled right back at Harry. He was pleased to know that he was going to be ok. Physically at least, the rest he'd find out at another time. "I told you, I'm a wizard. I came here today to talk to you and take you to school. A wizarding school by the way." Harry stared at him for a few moments and said "Tell me more" still suspicious of the stranger. Tom glanced over at Dari and said to her: "Could you leave us alone for awhile-there are some things Harry and I need to discuss in private." Dari looked at him, once again very confused and moved over to Harry and put her arms around him in a very protective manner. She glared at Tom even though she remembered what he looked like earlier, even though he had mended Harry with such tenderness. She also remembered before Tom came that she made a vow to protect Harry as she hadn't been able to do for her brother. Tom recognized her feelings and merely replied "I know what you are thinking child, but I promise you I will cause no harm to him-I just need to talk to him in private." He paused for a moment then said "I do, however, believe that Minerva will be in need of assistance". He had an odd look as he spoke the words to her-remembering what led him to react the way he had and the aftermath. Dari paused and after a very long look at Tom slowly released her grip on Harry, hugged him softly, and with a brief nod at Tom left the room.Tom slowly turned and walked to Harry and sat down. "Are you feeling better now Harry?" he inquired. Harry just nodded his head.

"Dari said that you fixed me with a stick-it really was a wand and you really are a wizard aren't you?" Harry looked wondrously at him. "Yes Harry that is correct" Tom replied the first hint of a smile. "I don't know to thank you" Harry said quietly "You just saved my life-what do say to someone who does that?" Tom smiled at the boy and said quietly to him "I think you just did." Tom said, really smiling at him for the first time. Harry just smiled sheepishly back at him.

Tom grinned back at Harry and said to him, "I don't really know where to start so I'll just jump in. You too are a wizard Harry". Harry gave him a look that was like this guy's nuts. He remembered Dari and what she said. He thought about what it felt like to be dying and knew somehow that the man in front of him would always be honest with him and he felt an indescribable sense of trust for him-he wouldn't be able to explain it if you asked him-he just felt it. He nodded at the man. Tom smiled at him sensing Harry's acceptance.

Tom continued, "I actually came here today to take you school. It is a wizarding school named Hogwarts. It is there that you will learn how to use your power, control it and a bunch of other wizarding stuff. You will need many supplies before you go." Tom frowned for a minute then said hesitantly, "I am not sure that you are currently capable of handling the trip given your ahhhh, past day's experiences." He finally finished.

Harry stared at him anger rising up-"You know and have seen for yourself what I've been through! Do you honestly think that I would want to stay here any longer?" Harry's voice rose with each word he spoke, startling Tom. "I only have to say good bye to Dari and a few others and then we will leave. I NEVER want to return to this place!" Harry was shaking now. Tom took a very long and hard look at Harry and simply nodded. He knew Harry had no clue what shape Minerva was in now. He nodded his head and said to him "You are very strong-willed boy- I will go and find Dari for you, we will meet back here and then we will leave-you may say your good-byes to whomever you need too." they left the room.

Tom found Dari outside of Minerva's door. She looked horrified. She couldn't believe what she saw in that small room. She wondered to herself-how could this be the same person whom she had witnessed herself treat Harry with such gentleness and compassion-be the same man who put The Keeper into such a state. Tom walked up to her quietly and looked down at her. "Are you going to be okay?" He knew she was on the edge of shock. Silently he cast a calming spell on her and she seemed to settle down a bit. She nodded slowly at him and then said sadly, "You're taking him with you aren't you?" It really wasn't a question, but a statement. Tom told her: "Yes, I am. It is time for him to leave but he wants to say good bye to you himself. He will be waiting in the sitting room to speak to you and then we are going to leave."

Tears slowly welled up in Dari's eyes and she blinked furiously holding them back. She would not cry, not now, Harry needed her, she would hold off until later. She looked up at Tom nodding and replied, "I knew this was coming. I will go and see Harry. If you EVER do anything to harm him, I will find you and wizard or not, I will kill you with my bare hands. Oh, yes, I know what you are capable of I just left Minerva don't you forget." She suddenly had a look of horror on her face again. Then she suddenly recovered and continued, "If you do anything to harm him, I will hunt you down and make sure you pay. If you hide in your 'wizard world' I will find a way to get there and find you anyway." Her eyes were fierce as she spoke, glaring at Tom.

Tom looked at her trying to figure out if he should laugh or run. Her anger was quite formidable. After a moment he chose neither and looked at her with total sincerity in his words: "My dear, sweet child, I will never cause Harry any harm and have sworn to protect him as best I can. You and I have one thing in common. We both love that boy and want to protect him. Now if you would be kind enough to sheath your claws, he wants to see you before we go. I will try to make sure you see each other again." Tom smiled as he spoke these last words.

Dari gave him a cold, hard, calculated look for a minute and Tom was sure she was doing some very fast thinking. Finally Dari nodded her head at him, making up her mind about this man. She, like Harry, somehow knew that he meant what he said. Together, they went downstairs to meet up with Harry. Harry was impatiently waiting for the as they walked in. Tom looked at the two, feeling the love they shared and simply said to both of them: "I'll be right outside door when you are ready Harry. No, I will not listen; I do respect privacy you know." With this he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

About 10 minutes later Dari walked out the door. Tom knew she was going to lose it at any moment. He simply walked over to her, gave a very long hug and slowly cupped her face in his hands so she had to look at him. "I know how you feel child. I want to thank you for showing Harry that not everything is evil and love does exist. Yes, I knew right away that you love him. Be assured that he will be safe and happy for once in his life, other than the times he was with you of course." He smiled sadly at her. He knew it was rough but the look in Dari's eyes made him want to cry. "I will try to send someone to check on you frequently and will keep you informed of Harry. Now, go, you need to settle down-I know it hurts" He whispered these last words to her, held her close for another moment and again silently sent her a delayed, dreamless sleep spell. Dari looked at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and fled. Tears were streaming down her face. A few moments later Harry walked out of the room. Tom saw the same sadness on Harry's face and in his eyes and just said "Are you ready to go now?" Harry nodded and the two of them walked slowly out the door.

A/N: This story is collaboration. We own Dari's character and have no clue what is going to happen with her-still deciding. Just thought she was cool and we will see her later in the story. We ain't gonna tell ya any more. So there! For the record-we are not sadists ok?

REVIEWS PLEASE!-Should we start chapter 3 or not?

Also-Tom has a very bad temper eh? And we thought he needed a strong character introduction; shows he's a complicated guy. A few of the spells during his time with Minerva were a complete fabrication of own making. (Do you really think JK would be that cruel?) Now you why we rated it M Chapter 3 will be starting very soon-should be interesting.


	3. The Alley's and the Platform

**Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord **

**Disclaimer: **We make no claim on Harry Potter andother characters already owned by other people. We claim this story only and the character of Dari.

**A/N: **Thanks for the review Jason-You rock! All others the best is yet to come-keep reviewing we like feedback and will take suggestions. Sass is the one who got me started on pudding references. TY Sass! FYI-this chapter is a lot tamer and a bit more sappy. Had to be done to further the plot. Oh well, still not too shabby. Enjoy! Sorry it's another long chapter-got a bit carried away and some probably doesn't even make sense to me. Life's a bitch at times.

Chapter 3-The Alley's and The Platform

Tom and Harry left the orphanage quietly and they headed down the walkway towards the street. Tom hailed a cab and at the look of confusion on Harry's face made Tom chuckle. "Never hailed a cab before eh?" Tom asked him still grinning. Harry just shook and replied "You mean all I had to do was come out and get into one of these things and it would have just have taken me away from that place?" Tom told him that it didn't quite work as easy as that and explained the basics of transportation. Harry shook his head wondering what other things he didn't know about after being trapped for so long.

At this, Harry frowned and looked up at Tom. "What's going to happen to Dari and all the others? Won't that, that, thing retaliate against them?" Tom paused for a moment remembering. "They will be okay from now on. I will be sending someone over frequently to check on them." He slowly replied "I wouldn't worry about The Keeper causing any of them any harm again." Tom frowned slightly as he recollected his loss of control at the woman. At Harry's look of confusion at the frown, Tom simply replied "I had an, err, discussion with her and she has seen the error of her ways." He then added as Harry was still looking at him, "We came to an agreement as to how the orphanage will be run from now on." Harry nodded, and felt a giant wave of relief wash over him. He had been worried for the others. The cab stopped in front of a worn, brick building. Tom looked at Harry and asked him," Are you ready for the beginning of your new life?" He was smiling and Harry replied "Let's get going!" The exited the cab and stepped onto the walk.

Tom led Harry into a building with a sign overhead that read "The Leaky Cauldron". It turned out to be a pub. Tom simply waved to the barkeep and guided Harry towards the back entrance. They were facing a brick wall. He looked at Harry smiling broadly and asked "Ready?" Harry nodded with a look of anticipation on his face. "You are about to enter the world of wizards" He clasped a hand on his shoulder and tapped at some bricks with his wand. The wall opened up and Tom motioned Harry to step through first. As they stepped ahead, Harry stopped dead in his tracks with a look of awe at the sight before him. People were dressed in the strangest clothes, Harry wondered if some of them were even people at all. He saw one person who looked like a picture of a vampire he saw in a book once. There were shops of all kinds with the oddest things in the windows. Advertisements for items such as frog spawn, pig eyes, rat tails, gopher guts, and snake venom were outside of one shop. Harry looked up at Tom with a slight look of revulsion.

"Am I seeing things?" He asked him. Tom gave out the first shout of laughter Harry ever heard from him. "No, Harry. Welcome to Diagon Alley! We need to get you some money first and then return here for your supplies. "Don't worry, you wont need Gopher guts until your second year."

Harry stopped suddenly. "Ah, Tom, what am I supposed to do for," Tom cut him off, "You have an account here at the bank. You will have plenty of money to last you for quite sometime I would guess from what I knew of your parents." Harry stared at him. "You knew my parents?" he asked. Tom smiled at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes and replied, "Yes I did. I will tell you about them sometime but today is not that day. Now let's go to the bank."

As they headed down the street Harry was trying to see everything at the same time, a look of incredulity on his face. Tom could not stop laughing at the look on Harry's face. They passed by shops that sold robes, sporting goods of the sort Harry had never heard of or seen before, books, and a variety of other shops. As they got to the end of the street Harry saw the most splendid building he had ever seen. It looked like a golden palace shining in the sunlight. Above the entrance archway was etched "Gringott's Bank". Outside of it stood a very short, very ugly creature with a nasty look on its face. Harry paused and moved a little closer to Tom. "Don't worry Harry," Tom acknowledged his hesitation, "That's a goblin. They guard and run this bank and anyone who tried to pull one over on them would be a fool." Harry paused, and then said "Are their other creatures other than goblins around here?" Tom nodded at him and replied," you will see many different types of creatures in the magical world. Some good, some bad-just as it is in the world of muggles: non-wizard types." He added at the look of confusion on Harry's face. "Give it time, Harry, you only just found out that you're a wizard. Now shall we go in?" Harry nodded.

Tom beckoned Harry on (Harry still stayed close to him) and they entered the Bank. They moved towards an open window where a very ugly goblin was situated behind a desk and Tom approached him. "Ahh, good afternoon Griphook, I have brought Harry Potter to retrieve some money from his account." The goblin smiled at Harry and said, "Welcome, welcome Mr. Potter. It is a delight to finally meet you." Harry stared at him. "You know who I am?" he asked. "Yes, Yes, of course. You look just like your mother but with your dad's hair. Dreadful about their brooming accident. Came to pick up your supplies for school today are ya? Well, let's get on with it." He signaled to another goblin close by and said to it "Take Mr. Potter and Mr. Riddle to Mr. Potter's vault." The goblin gave a slight bow to them and beckoned them to follow him. They entered a cave-like structure with what looked like roller coaster cars on single tracks.

They stepped in and Tom said quietly to Harry, "Hang on tight." They took off a record breaking speed down passage ways, zooming around corners. Taking sharp dips and going up steep inclines. Harry gave a whoop of laughter and was hollering to Tom "This is awesome!" Tom was laughing right along with him. It was wonderful to hear Harry laugh. They finally stopped out side a door that looked more like a cave entrance and Tom and Harry stepped out with the goblin. "Here you are gentlemen." And with a weird motion with his hand, the door opened. Harry almost fainted at the sight before him. Piled as high as he could see, were gold, silver and bronze coins. There were also sealed cartons and personal items lining the walls. Tom took out a small pouch and began to put some coins into it. Harry couldn't hold back any longer. "All this belongs to me?" He could not believe it. Tom nodded and turned and gave Harry the pouch. "This should be enough for you to get started with. Don't go on a spending spree-you will have to buy supplies for the next seven years."

Just before they exited, Harry noticed a sealed envelope near the door. "What's this?" He asked Tom. Tom took the envelope from Harry and immediately recognized the handwriting to be that of James,' Harry's father. He slowly opened it and began to read. After he fininished reading the contents, he paused and looked at Harry. "This is your parents will." Tom spoke these words quietly. Your father has requested that you receive two items as you enter your first year of school. Tom moved over to a small shelf and took down a box. Inside were two items, a blank piece of parchment, and a cloak of some type of shimmery material. Tom handed both of these items to Harry. "This," Tom said holding up the cloak, "Is an invisibility cloak. When you put it on," Tom put the cloak over himself and suddenly disappeared. He spoke from somewhere and continued speaking, "no one can see you." He quickly removed the cloak giving a short laugh at the astonished look on Harry's face. "This," Tom continued, taking the blank parchment from Harry's hand, "Is a very special map. All you do is tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and you will be able to see where everyone is inside of Hogwarts and their grounds. Oh, yes, you will see secret areas and passageways and find passwords to every room". When you are finished using the map simply tap it again and say 'mischief managed' Harry stared at him. "The only thing your dad asked was that you share these with only those you really trust and tell no-one else that you have them". Tom smiled and gave both items to Harry. "Use them wisely."

They got back into the car and took another hair-raising ride back towards the exit. "Can we do that again?" Harry asked Tom as they moved towards the exit. Tom burst out laughing and merely said, "not today Harry-we still have a lot to do." At the look of disappointment on Harry's face, he said, laughing even harder, "We still have to get your supplies for school." Harry gave a slight shrug of acceptance and followed him back into Diagon Alley.

Tom pulled out a list from his pocket and said "We should start with robes first. Madame Malkin's is right this way." They entered a shop and a woman motioned Harry to a stool next to a boy. "Hogwarts, dear?" She asked.

Harry gave a brief nod. There was already a red haired, freckled boy getting measured for his robes. The boy was tall and gangly and kept asking the shop keeper why she was measuring his arms and how tall he was. Harry thought that was obvious and wondered if the boy was dim. When the boy kept asking stupid questions, Harry turned to him and said contemptuously, "Are you a complete idiot? Why do think she's measuring you? Duh, is she just supposed to guess your size?" The red haired boy flushed, then said quietly back to him. "Sorry, mate, it's just that I have never been fitted for robes before, usually I just get hand-me- downs from my older brothers." He extended a hand, "My name is Ronald Weasley, Ron to my friends," Harry gave him a long look over and replied ignoring the extended hand, "Nice to meet you, Ronald." Harry sneered at him. What was this boy trying to do? Try to make friends with people who grew up with less than him? Or, perhaps he was just desperate to have a friend at all. Harry had no inclination to be bothered by someone like that. He had just left Hell and had no desire to return. He wanted more for himself. Harry didn't really care what the red-haired boy thought. In Harry's opinion, the boy was a total fool. At Harry's last comment, Ron looked away from him, his face brighter than his hair. Ron was soon finished and still, red faced, quickly left the shop. Harry just watched him leave with a look of scorn on his face.

Harry soon finished at Madame Malkin's and met Tom outside. "All set Harry?" he asked. Harry replied back, "Yep! What's next?" He was eager to see more even though he just met a total prat. Giving his shoulders a quick shrug, Tom led him on. Their next stop turned out to be a bookstore. Inside were books that covered everything to "Using Your Wand to Make Pudding" to "Dark and Evil Lurk Everywhere." Harry looked around in confusion and turned to Tom and asked "Where do we start?" He had never seen so many books in one place before in his life. Tom said "Why don't I just go and collect the books you need for school while you look around." Harry wandered around, looking at the variety, and after a bit of exploring came across a girl sitting on the floor. She had the wildest hair Harry had ever seen-even wilder than some of the little ones back at the orphanage. For a brief moment, Harry thought she was an orphan herself but then she looked up, he realized that she was too clean to be an orphan. He wondered why anyone would want to be sitting in the middle of a bookshop when there were so many things to do around here.

"Hello." Said the girl looking up from where she was sitting. "Would you like to join me, I am reading the most wonderful book on muggle carpet. It is so fascinating. Almost as good as the book on cooking pots." Harry stared at the girl wondering if she escaped from somewhere. "Uh, no thanks. I'm just getting my books for school." "Oh!" said the girl. "Are you starting at Hogwarts this year too? I cannot believe how many books they left off from the reading list! For example, we are going to be studying the history of magic this year and they didn't even include 'The Goblin Wars of 1665', or even the 'Giant Rebellion of 1448!', what were they thinking when they made the book list?" She looked at Harry incredulously. Harry stared at the girl knowing she was nuts and asked: "Do you ever do anything but read and talk about books?" She gave him a look and replied, "Books tell us everything. Don't you know that by now?"

Harry gave a rude snort and snapped back at her; "Ohhhh, do books tell you how to survive while being tortured without losing your mind? Or do they even tell you how to protect a child when you can't even protect yourself?"

Harry's voice began to rise. "You have your head shoved so far up your books you can't even tell them from your ass!" Harry's voice rose even higher with contempt. "You're lost in a fantasy world and you would be totally useless in the real world!" Images began to flash in front of Harry's eyes. He quickly shut them and continued to shout; "You go ahead and live inside your book world! Ignorant book rat!" He turned to storm away then stopped and turned to look back at her and said scathingly, "In all of this reading you claim to have done, I would have thought that you would at least have found one that would tell you to do something with that hedge on your head!" Harry stormed away, promptly walking into Tom who had headed towards the sound of Harry's shout.

"Are you all right Harry?" Tom asked him gently seeing the look on his face. Harry was trying to take deep breaths and calm down. His body was beginning to ache with all his shouting as he was still recovering from his injuries. Harry simply nodded. Tom, after a quick once-over look at Harry simply said, "I have all your books for school. Why don't we stop for a break and an ice cream?" Harry nodded once again, grateful that Tom didn't ask any questions. They left the bookshop and Tom led him to an ice cream shop. He made Harry sit down at a sidewalk table and was about to ask him what he wanted. Once he saw the look of bewilderment on his face at the number of varieties, He told him: "I'll go and get something for the both of us. You just sit here and relax for a moment." Harry settled into a seat to wait for Tom.

After a long wait, Harry decided to go and meet Tom. Harry got jostled by the crowd and found himself in a strange alley. He wasn't quite sure where he was. The crowd couldn't have moved him too far away. Harry began to head back towards the way he thought he came from. As he walked he noticed the shops seemed odder than the ones he had seen earlier. A wild eyed witch approached him with a tray of what looked like moss covered chocolate and croaked "Would you like a sample of my new candy?" Harry backed from her, fear starting to well up in him. Where was Tom? Harry could feel the panic start to well up inside of him and he quickly turned away to run from the witch. He promptly ran into a boy his age. His hair was a sleek and a smooth perfect shade of blonde. The tall man standing next to him was an exact older version of the boy. Harry said fast, "I'm very sorry-I wasn't looking as to where I was going." The tall man and the boy took one look at the witch, then at Harry. The tall man slapped the witch across her face and told her to leave and go back to where she came from. Harry looked at both of them in astonishment.

"Th, Thank You." Harry stammered out. I got a bit lost and was looking for my guardian." I'm not really sure where he is." The boy was the first to speak. "My name is Draco Malfoy. This is my father. "Can we be of assistance to you?" Harry gazed uncertainly at the tall man standing beside his son. "I am Lucius Malfoy. As my son has already offered, may we help you get back to your charge?" Lucius said this with a look around. "I don't think you should remain here." Harry looked at the tall man, and then at his son. "I am Harry Potter and I would be most happy to accept your help."

Lucius told them to follow him. On the way Harry learned that this was to be Draco's first year at Hogwarts too. The two boys chatted about what to expect at the school as they headed down the alleyway. Harry mentioned the two weirdoes' he met in the shops and Draco laughed at Harry's descriptions of them. "Hope I don't wind up with them in my house." At Harry's look of confusion, Draco explained how Hogwarts had different "Houses" and upon their arrival, they would be sorted into them. It was still confusing to Harry but he wasn't worried about that now. He just wanted to get back to Tom.

As Harry exited the alleyway, he turned and looked behind him and was surprised. The sign above read 'Knockturn Ally'. Harry was shocked. "I thought this place was only for bad wizards." He spoke to the Malfoy's. Lucius turned and said to him "There are many useful things here if you know where to look. Not everyone who enters it is bad. You yourself have entered it; do you feel like you are bad?" Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think I'm bad." Lucius smiled at him in an odd way, and merely spoke to Harry, "Perhaps we should try and locate your charge. He must be concerned about you by now." Harry suddenly remembered that Tom had told him to wait for him outside. "He's gonna kill me!" Harry began to move fast, and then stopped. He looked at the Malfoy's and asked "Do you where the ice cream place is? Lucius pointed towards that direction. They headed that way, Harry moving at a pace that should have re-opened his injuries but didn't. Harry and the Malfoy's were almost to the shop when they met up with a frantic Tom Riddle, looking wildly around, still holding onto the ice cream, not aware of the fact that it was almost completely melted by now.

"HARRY!" he shouted. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU TO WAIT! HELL TO MERLIN, WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry ran towards Tom and threw himself at him. "I'm sorry Tom. You took so long and I just wanted to catch up with you, people were everywhere and I got confused and lost and this wild witch was trying to..." Tom cut him off holding him close-neither one of them realizing the drippy ice cream. Tom spoke hoarsely, "Your safe now, that it what matters. How did you get out of there by yourself?" Tom asked. Harry, still holding on to Tom, turned him towards the Malfoy's, still standing there. "Tom, this is Draco and Mr. Lucius Malfoy. They helped get me out of there and Draco starts school this year too, and Mr. Malfoy got this evil witch away from me, and they got me out and helped me find you, and .." Harry was speaking so fast to explain that he started to stumble over his words.

As soon as Harry mentioned the word the name Malfoy, Tom looked over at the two waiting there watching. He started, recognizing Lucius at once. "Hello, Lucius." "Hello Tom. What a strange place to meet." Lucius eyed Tom with a hint of a sneer on his face. "I think you lost something." Tom gave Lucius a long look and then replied, "I thank you for bringing him back to me safely Lucius." Tom was eying him warily. "How did you find him?" Tom asked. "Draco and I were looking for some unusual potion ingredients and we met up with Harry here." Lucius gave Tom a small smile. "You can't always find what you're looking for in Diagon Alley" Lucius actually smiled, "You never know what you'll find there." Tom just gave him a long, hard, cold, look; his eyes were starting to glimmer again.

Harry, unaware of the tension between the two men, tugged at Tom's sleeve and asked: "Do I need anything else for school?" Tom looked down at the boy, the glimmer immediately fanished. "I believe we still need to get your wand and potion ingredients." Tom voice was soft as he spoke to the boy. He turned back towards the Malfoy's and looked directly at Lucius and spoke, "Lucius, I thank you for everything you did for Harry, as much as it pains me to say so, I am deeply in your debt." Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly and he unexpectedly gave Tom a brief nod. "You are quite welcome Tom. I believe we shall be seeing a lot more of each other in the future as the boys are getting along quite well." Lucius had a hint of a smirk as he spoke these words. Tom put a hand on Harry's shoulder with a gentle squeeze and said: "Shall we continue on Harry? We are almost done here."

The two walked away from the Malfoy's. Harry turned and looked at Tom and asked "How do you know Lucius Malfoy?" Tom paused and merely stated "I knew him at school." As Harry was about to ask another question Tom said: "Let's get your potion ingredients first-no-no gopher guts-I told you that's not until later." Tom was smiling again. "Then we can get your wand." As they headed towards the Apothecary, Harry was asking Tom all sorts of questions about what he was going to learn in school, was potion class like a cooking class and Tom couldn't even answer him as he was laughing so hard. "Harry, Harry, you'll find out soon enough." He could barely speak though his laughter. They arrived at the Apothecary and Tom dealt with the shopkeeper while Harry looked around at all the odd ingredients. "All set now, Harry." Tom said as we walked back to him. They're going to send your items ahead. "Now all that's left is your wand."

Tom led Harry to a shop. The sign on the window read "Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. a wand laid on a faded pillow.

As they stepped into the shop a bell tinkled somewhere in the background. An old man with pale eyes stepped out from the back. "May I help you?" he said. Then seeing who was there exclaimed "Tom, Tom Riddle! What a delightful surprise! Ah, yes, I remember, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow and the core of a particularly fine male unicorn hair. One of my finer wands. And who would this be?" He turned to look closely at Harry. Harry just stared at this odd little old man. "So, you're here to get your wand eh boy? Well you should know that every wand ever made has a core that will only suit its owner. The core is made of very magical material. Unicorn hair, like Tom's there, heartstrings of a dragon, even phoenix tail feathers. Now, let's see what you can do."

The old man handed Harry a wand. "Nine inches long, oak, core of dragon string-nice for transfiguration. Let's see what you got. Just give it a wave in your hand." Harry carefully took the wand in his hand and gave it a slight wave, felling somewhat foolish. A sudden BANG erupted from the end causing a shelf and a wall to explode. "NO, NO, NO!" Olivander shouted. "Totally wrong! Let's try another one. Here. Beech wood, ten and a half inches, unicorn hair core" Harry took this wand hesitantly from the old man and gave that one a small wave. KABOOM! The front of the store exploded sending people on the street running for cover. "NO! NO! NO! Absolutely not!" Olivander was brushing dust off his clothes. "Tough one you are-very tough indeed. Hm, I wonder, could it be possible?" At these words Olivander disappeared behind what was left of his counter. "Ah yes, here we are. Well, what's a bit more damage if I'm wrong" He opened up the box and carefully removed a wand and held it out to Harry. "Nine and a quarter inches, holly, pheonix feather tail core-a very strong phoenix that is to say." Harry took the wand from the old mans wrinkled hand and gave it a wave. Suddenly Harry felt a strong sensation running throughout his body at thought he heard a musical sound that made him feel calmer than he had ever felt before.

"YES!" Olivander shouted. "I KNEW IT!" he started muttering to himself" I should have guessed, I should have guessed. Oh, this will be interesting to see." "What will be interesting to see?" asked Harry, looking at the old man and still feeling the song run though him. Mr. Olivander looked over to Tom and gave him an ominous look, then swiftly gazed at Harry and replied "This wand has a brother, the only time I have ever seen this. Never had there been a phoenix that gave two feathers before its burning time. Oh, yes indeed, we can expect much from you Mr. Potter; you have much power inside of you. What to expect from you-time will tell." At these words, Harry shot a look at Tom who was frowning slightly at the old mans words. Tom gave Harry a calculating look and merely replied, "Thank you Mr. Olivander, It has a pleasure to see you again. I apologize for the condition of your shop." Tom looked around at the destruction Harry had inadvertently caused. Mr. Olivander simply waved him off and began to repair the damage. "Always a pleasure Tom, always a pleasure-though next time-just stop in to say hello." Tom looked at Harry and said "Come on Harry, It is almost time for dinner." Harry was still gazing at his wand with a look of fascination, remembering what he had felt when he held it.

As Tom and Harry left Olivanders, Tom turned to Harry and spoke "I have booked us a room at the Leaky Cauldron and I will see you off to school in the morning." At these words, Harry felt his stomach plummet. He had come to rely on Tom in the past days and the thought of saying good-bye to him made his heart feel heavy in his chest. As Tom looked over at him, he realized that the boy didn't know. "Don't worry Harry, I will be seeing you at school-I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I dare say that you will be seeing a lot more of me than you wish." At the total look of contentment on Harry's face Tom gave a short laugh. "You may not feel that way after your first homework assignment." The headed back to the pub and after a quick dinner headed upstairs to get some sleep.

Harry awoke in the morning feeling as if he never wanted to get up again. He was so comfortable and warm in a bed that felt as soft as feathers. He slowly stretched and gave a wide yawn. He heard a small chuckle from somewhere and looked around. Tom was standing by the window and was looking over at Harry. He gave him a grin and asked, "Are you ready to start your next adventure? After you have been fed first, of course. You are too thin-we need to feed you better I believe. But first you'll have to get out of bed." Harry gave another wide yawn and slowly sat up. "What's for breakfast?" He asked stupidly. Tom gave out a short laugh and said "Get dressed and we'll go downstairs and find out." Harry quickly got dressed and the two headed downstairs to eat. "We can't linger too long-I need to get you on the train for 11." Harry felt a growing sense of excitement. He was going to a real school-a school for wizards! The two hurried through breakfast. Harry could have kept eating forever; he never had food so good. They went to collect their belongings and Tom once again hailed a cab to take them to King's Cross Station.

When they arrived at the station, Tom told them they were headed for Platform nine and three quarters. Harry looked around and said hesitantly, "I don't see that anywhere, I only see platform nine and ten. No nine and three quarters." He was still looking around everywhere. Tom gave a short laugh and said, "Trust me-it's there. As a matter of fact it's right over here." He led Harry towards a dividing barrier between platforms nine and ten. "All you need to do is just walk straight at the barrier. Don't stop and don't be afraid you'll crash into it." At Harry's look of terror, Tom gave a slight smile of remorse and merely replied. "Do you want to go together this first time?" Harry gave him a brief nod-the relief evident on his face. "Well, then, on we go!" They ran trough the wall that had suddenly disappreaerd. Harry entered on a new platform, his eyes wide with wonder.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting on the tracks. The platform was teeming with people. A sign overhead read "Hogwarts-eleven o'clock. Harry turned and saw another sign that read platform nine and three quarters. He was there at last. People were chatting and giving last words of advice to their children. Harry saw that freak red hair boy from the robe shop being given a tight hug by a plump woman who looked just like him. Along side of them were 3 other boys. One was looking around with an air of arrogance that would even embarrass the minister. The other two looked alright though. It seemed that they were plotting something that was not going to be pleasant to the receiver. Harry grinned at the looks on their faces, wondering if that prat from the robe shop was gonna get it.

Tom pulled Harry into a surprisingly tight embrace and said, "This is where I leave you for now. I will see you at the school later on. You'll be okay from here." Harry held on to him just as tight. "I wish you were coming with me." He said quietly. Tom pulled slowly away. "I will see you at school. Now, Hurry up or you'll miss it." Tom gave Harry another quick hug and pulled away. Harry moved slowly towards the train. On his way towards the door he ran into the two red-haired boys. "Hey! Who are you? Your dressed kinda funny ya know." Harry stared at them as they were dressed exactly the same. "You should talk." He smirked looking over their clothes. "At least I can be original." At this the twins both laughed. "We only do this to confuse people-even our parents" The both laughed again. "Keeps them guessing at school at any rate." Harry couldn't help but laugh at them-they were actually quite funny. "Ah-you're not related to that kid that was by you earlier-he's about my age I'm guessing..." "Oh", replied one of them-that's our little brother, Ron. He's almost as much as a prat as our older brother, Percy." "I'm Fred, by the way, and this oddball is my twin, George." At these last words George punch Fred in the arm. "OWWW! What did you do that for? I'm going to tell mummy!" He mocked running away and Fred tripped him. Harry laughed and started to reply when they were interrupted by the train whistle. "Cripes! We gotta go-and so do you!" the twins took off and headed on board. Harry quickly followed them inside.

Once Harry got on the train, his feeling of apprehension increased. What should he do now? As he made his way slowly down the aisle, he suddenly heard someone shout out his name. "Oi! Potter, over here!" it was Draco Malfoy. Next to him was a pug-nosed girl who was smiling at him. Harry headed over to them, grateful to see a friendly face. "Good to see you again. This is my friend, Pansy Parkinson. She's pretty cool once you get to know her." Draco explained, nodding at his companion. "Come and sit with us-we have our own compartment." Harry nodded and followed them into a small compartment. "Our friends Crabbe and Goyle should be here soon-they always get lost." Harry nodded again, not yet able to speak. He was still chortling at the twins' antics.

As Harry sat with the two inside the compartment, Draco filled him in on the different Houses and told him all about the Sorting Hat which would say where they would be placed. Draco also told him about a wizarding sport called Qudditch, and how it was played on brooms. Harry burst into laughter, sure Draco was kidding. "No, really, I'm not joking. I only hope I can make the team in my first year. That hasn't happened for one hundred years." "Really", Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face. "There are a lot of professional teams. Just like your muggle soccer or football." Just then they were interrupted by a woman selling food off a cart. "Do you have any pudding?" Harry asked eagerly,"It's one of my favorite foods." Harry was disappointed to find she hadn't. He chose some odd types of sweets and they all began to snack. Harry was trying to explain blow pops to them which they both found hilarious. Draco and Pansy both laughed at the stupidity of these subjects. Right on cue, two of the stupidest people he had ever seen, stepped inside. "Duh, we forgot where the car was. " Grunted one of them. "Yea" grunted the other, "We thought we were on the wrong train at first." At these words Harry snorted. Pansy and Draco merely laughed. "They take getting used to a bit." Laughed Draco. "They really are quite harmless.' Harry just scorned, sneering at the two idiots. "Don't we need to put on our robes soon?" He turned away from the fools, looking inquiring at Pansy and Draco. "Yes, we do." Replied Pansy. "We'd better hurry up." They tried to put on their robe, hampered by the idiots Crabbe and Goyle.

As they stepped off the platform Harry looked around in wonder, He never had seen anything like it before in his life. As he looked around, he heard a strange, very deep voice calling out over them all. "First Years, Over Here! All First Years, Over Here please! My name is Hagrid and I'm to get ya to the castle" The largest person Harry had ever seen was standing near a path entrance. While the rest of the students where heading over to the carriages, the first year students followed the very large man along a narrow and winding path. Mary were tripping over rocks and falling into each other. To Harry's dismay, the red haired prat was just behind him. He seemed to almost be tripping as much as Crabbe and Goyle. They wound up by a glimmering lake; its surface looked like glass in the moonlight. "No more than five in a boat, please." Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Draco, and Harry quickly scrambled into the nearest one. Much to Harry's dismay, the boy, Ron climbed in too. As they settled in their seats they started moving slowly across. Ron reached into his pocket and took out some chocolate. "Anyone want some?" They all shook their heads. Ron tore open the package and threw the wrapper into the lake.

Suddenly the boat began to rock erratically and you could hear screams coming from the other boats. Large tentacles were slapping at the boats, trying to upend them. Hagrid was shouting for everyone to calm down and quickly moved his boat over to the giant squid that was attacking them. "Settle down Princess, settle down. What do ya want and go and attack the students for? Ya never did that before." In reply, an enormous tentacle slowly rose out of the water and threw a candy wrapper into his boat. Hagrid turned around and shouted at the students, most were trembling and clutching on to each other, "WHO IN BLOODY HELL THREW THAT IN THE WATER!" "DON'T YA HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL!-Merlin's beard, we don't go and throw our trash in your home! Ron looked terrified.

"You stupid prat!" Harry yelled at Ron, "Ya trying to get us all killed?" Ron sat meekly at the end of the boat-wanting to hide from everyone. After a few minutes there were gasps and students were uttering WOW, and loud oooooooooooh's and awwwwwwww's. There, ahead of the was the most incredible castle they had ever seen, (Harry had nothing to compare it to.) It rose magisterially towards the moonlit sky. There were lights glimmering from inside the castle. They were showing though the many widows and turrets that were scattered along the walls. The grounds sprawled out lavishly towards a forest that was dark and shadowy. The boats bumped gently into the dock and most of the students climbed out on shaky legs.


	4. The House Sorting and the Teachers

**Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord**

**Chapter 4- The House Sorting and the Teachers**

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter or the other character that have already been claimed by the Goddess J.K.

A/N: This story is rated M for Mature though most of the story won't be as sexual as chapter 2. Most is the key word. Not telling-just keep reading and reviewing. This chapter is sorta short and boring but had to be done for future informational requirements. Send reviews please!

As the boat landed Hagrid led them all to a set of large stone doors. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM he knocked loudly on the door. The doors opened and Hagrid said to the woman standing there "First years are here ma'am had a bit o trouble with the squid. Some red haired boy threw his trash in the lake." "Thank you Hagrid!" said a voice just as they entered the Entrance Hall. It was Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. Harry recognized her from outside the train. "I can take it from here!" "O'Course Professor Weasley," beamed Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! My name is Professor Weasley and I am the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Teacher here at Hogwarts. After you enter those doors you will enter the Great Hall in single file and be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts Houses. They are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She added the last one with clear disgust in her voice. "Triumphs will earn your House points and any rule breaking will lose your House points. Whichever House has the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup, a great honor for your house. Your can tell how many points you currently have by the hourglasses in the main entrance hallway. Red is for Gryffindor, Blue is for Ravenclaw, Yellow is for Hufflepuff, and Green is for Slytherin." She said still with a tone of disgust as she said Slytherin. "Well c'mon in then!" All the kids rushed in to line for their very first feast. As Harry entered the great hall he looked up at the staff table and was relieved to see Tom sitting there. Tom gave Harry a quick smile and Harry returned it softly, feeling very calm for the first time since he left him at the station.

"Welcome First Years!" boomed Professor Dumbledore's voice throughout the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Well, enter and let's get on with it! On with the Sorting!" and with that Professor Weasley took out a stool and laid an out hat onto the stool. It then began singing out of a tear in its brim.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find,__  
__A smarter hat than me,__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head,__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be._

_  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors' apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__If you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means,__  
__To achieve their ends._

_  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap"_

_Everybody started clapping at the end. "My dad says that nobody has ever been a worse Headmaster than Dumbledore." said Draco, Harry nodded his head to say he understood._

_"Abbot, Hannah," called Professor Weasley._

_"Hufflepuff!" bellowed out the hat._

_"Crabbe, Vincent,"_

_ "Slytherin!"_

_"Boot, Terry,"_

_ "Ravenclaw!" _

_"Granger, Hermione," "It's that person who tried to buy out the whole bookstore back in Diagon Alley" said Harry to his two friends. "Gryffindor!" _

_And the hat went on and on until it reached Harry._

_"Potter, Harry!"_

_As Harry headed up to the stool Dumbledore sat up a little straighter. So did Tom._

_"Ah," said the sorting hat to Harry's Head. "The Heir of Slytherin and a pureblood as well, hmmm, tough choice." The Hat thought sarcastically. "Wait!" thought Harry frantically. "I'm the Heir of Slytherin? How can that be?" "Yes, you are, you get that from your father."_

_"Ok, but how can I be a pureblood? I thought my mother was muggle-born."_

_"Oh no," snorted the hat in Harry's' ears. "She was just adopted by muggles, born from wizards-witches. You are a pureblood and you most definitely are Slytherins heir. Just don't let on that I was the one who told you." With out a doubt:_

_"Slytherin!" The hat bellowed. Harry hurried over and took a seat at the Slytherin table next to Pansy. The table was going wild with cheers and jeers to the other houses. Fred and George looked mildly disappointed not to have him in their house. Pansy was sorted right before Harry and was in Slytherin too._

_The hat sorted a few more people before…_

_"Malfoy, Draco"_

_ "Slytherin" Bellowed the hat before it even touched Draco's head._

_ Draco sat in between Harry and Pansy. "Welcome to Slytherin Draco." Said Harry. "Yes, welcome Malfoy," said a kid who looked like he needed braces desperately, Marcus Flint. He was wearing a badge with the letter "P" on it. _

_"Weasley, Ronald" Harry gave a derisive snort as Ron tripped up to the hat and put it on his head._

_"Gryffindor!" _

_After the sorting was finally over, Ravenclaw had 15 new members; Gryffindor had 12, Hufflepuff 11, and Slytherin 8. Other than Harry, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, their was a quiet boy named Blaise _Zabini, a very large, ugly girl named Millicent Bulstrode, and a cute, young man named Anthony Nott.

"Before we begin our feast," Dumbledore's booming voice echoed throughout the hall, "I would like to say a few words. First may I welcome both the incoming and returning students to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to introduce our teachers, we have a few new ones and some you already know. First, our Transfiguration Teacher, Professor Weasley! Next, our Charms Teacher, Professor Flitwick! Also our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Riddle!" Harry gave Draco a pleading look not to mention his relationship with Professor Riddle. Draco nodded that he understood. "Currently still in his classroom, he doesn't eat as he is a ghost, our History of magic teacher, Professor Binns, Our Potions Teacher: Professor Diggle! Our Herbolgy Teacher, Professor Sprout! Our Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney! Our Astronomy Teacher, Professor Spectra!" As Dumbledore introduced each teacher they stood briefly in acknowledgment. "And now you know who your teachers are I just have two words for you all: Tuck In!" In front of the students appeared the grandest feast anyone has ever laid eyes on. Chicken upon chicken upon chicken! Mashed Potato Mountains! Pyramids of Green Beans! Countless food crammed into one room! Harry didn't know where to start. He had never seen this much food in his life. He started grabbing a bit of everything in front of him and started eating. After the feast, Dumbledore had a few last words. "Anyone found out of their common rooms after hours WILL have 50 points deducted from their House and detention. Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Also, that the Third Floor Corridor on the Left is Forbidden to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most horrible and painful death." Harry was one of the few who didn't laugh. He took death threats very seriously. "Now, if the Prefects will please escort your houses to their common rooms. Before you go, I'd like to give you some parting words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddiment! Tweak! Off with you now." Harry and the rest of Slytherins followed Marcus Flint to the dungeons, wondering what Dumbledore's words meant.

A/N: Yep, we caved and used the original sorting hat song from book one. No plagiarisms intended so, don't send the lawyers! We wanted to be getting on with things. Now that the basics are covered we can move on to the more "interesting" aspects of the story. PLEASE! We want reviews! That will determine if we should continue or not. Well we'll continue anyway for our own amusement.


	5. Surprises and Challenges in the First We

Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. They belong to the Goddess J.K. (ya think she would adopt me?)

A/N: Okay, now we have covered the basics…LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Remember to send reviews. Pheonix39 thinks you guys don't care (sniff, sob, and runs to go to find out if there is any pudding left)

Review Notes: Hypern: thanks for the review! Yes, we will see much more of the twins-you'll understand after this chapter. (GRINS SLYLY) And you'll find out about Snape soon enough. Or when we want to reveal where is and what he's been doing.

Chapter 5

Surprises and Challenges the First Week

Harry awoke the next morning very early feeling quite content. His bed was soft and warm and he couldn't believe that he was going to be staying here all year. He shared a dormitory with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Nott. Harry slowly sat up and stretched. He got up and got dressed. He headed down to the common room. There was a warm fire crackling in the large fireplace. It was rather chilly in there without it. There were Squashy chairs scattered around the fire and a few sofas as well. There were also tables and chairs used for homework and studying on the other side of the room. Everything in the room was a varying shade of green. Harry looked around the room, taking in every detail. His stomach gave a growl and Harry decided to go up to the Great Hall to see if he could find some food.

There were very few students in the Great Hall as Harry entered. Seated quietly at teachers table, was Tom. Harry smiled broadly and quickly headed over to him. "Tom! I am so happy to see you." Tom gave Harry a broad grin and motioned for him to sit next to him. As Harry sat down Tom said to him, "Harry, as I am now one of your teachers you must refer to me as Professor Riddle. You can, of course, call me Tom when we are in private." Harry looked slightly crestfallen but he merely nodded and replied "Ok, I'll try to remember, Professor." He said this last word with a small look of mischief in his eyes. Tom laughed at his look. "Why don't you get some breakfast, we need to get some weight on you-you're far to thin." Harry nodded and got up to head towards his house table. Tom stopped him and simply said, "You can always come to me-anytime. Enjoy your first day" Harry nodded at his words and headed over to his house table.

Just as Harry was pouring himself some orange juice, the rest of the boys from his dorm came in and sat down. Draco sat beside Harry and said with a slight smile, "Welcome to Hogwarts Harry." "You too Draco." Harry said right back at him, grinning. They had just started to eat when the Weasley twins came in. They both were smirking and Harry wondered what they were up to. He nudged Draco and when Draco looked up; he asked "I wonder what those two are up to." "Whatever it is, it'll be interesting to say the least. I've heard about them, they love to play pranks on anyone-even the teachers sometimes." Draco said with an idea starting in his head. "Really" asked Harry and he had the same look. As the Great Hall started to fill up a tremendous KABOOM! came from the hallway entrance. A few students screamed while others came running into the hall ducking under tables as they came in. They were followed by a stream of brightly colored fireworks that seemed to have a mind of their own. Fred and George were seen quickly exiting the Great Hall. Harry and Draco burst out laughing. As they continued to laugh at the fireworks chasing students as the teachers tried to bring some semblance of order to the Hall, Harry glanced down at his watch and exclaimed "OH SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR OUR VERY FIRST CLASS EVER!" Harry and Draco grabbed their bags and headed to History of Magic.

"Well, that class was completely boring. What a joke. What's next?" Draco asked as he and Harry exited the classroom. "Herbology." As they were headed back towards the castle after class, Draco turned to Harry and said "At breakfast this morning I had an idea." Harry grinned at him and replied "I think I had the same idea. Whatta think? Should we go with it?" Draco grinned broadly and replied, "Oh, definitely! Where do we start?" Harry returned "I think we should be fair about this and let them in on it." "Right. Let's do it. Although we may need to spend a bit of time in the library doing research." The boys went into the Great Hall for supper. "Pudding!" Harry cried out loudly, I can eat this all day!" Draco just shook his head at his friend. That evening the two boys along with Pansy could be seen sitting in front of the fire with a pile of books around them.

And now…….THE CHALLENGE! (drum roll please)

The following morning Harry and Draco were waiting outside the Great Hall. As Fred and George were about to enter, Harry asked quietly "Can we have a few moments of your time gentleman? Uh, privately?" Fred and George exchanged looks then George replied "Sure, why not." Harry led them into a deserted classroom. "Great prank yesterday, by the way. We could hear Filch cursing all day as he tried to clean everything up. He kept muttering something about the old ways, shackles, and detentions, expulsion-it was hilarious. We heard a lot of the students had to change before they went to their first class." The four boys all roared with laughter. Fred and George gave a few short bows. "Thank you, Thank you. We couldn't let the first day back be boring. Besides, we have a reputation to live up to. We're the best jokesters this place has seen in a long time." Harry and Draco exchanged a look of glee. Draco nodded to Harry and Harry began to speak.

"That's actually what we wanted to discuss with you both. We would like to offer you up a challenge." As Harry was speaking, he pulled two journals from his bag. "These are enchanted journals. They keep track of what pranks you both come up with and also," a wide mischievous smile was growing across Harry's face, "What pranks WE come up with. The journals will notify each other as to when a prank is pulled by the other, what it was, and will kinda keep score. The journals will provide points as to how much damage was done, chaos, mayhem, whether or not the pranksters were caught, how many House points were lost, etc. and at the end of the year the journal points will be tallied up, and the winners will chose whatever prize they wish as long as it's not money. The journals points are based on former pranks pulled throughout the history of Hogwarts. They are completely unbiased and no amount of attempts to hoodwink it will be successful. They contain an ancient spell to prevent this. After all, (Harry added) you two can't have all the fun around here. We would have to be careful of course, if the teachers found out it would be a race to see which team will lose the most house-points, or worse, be expelled."

Fred and George looked at both of them for a minute; pondering the challenge, and then looked at each other (it is really weird to see a conversation without it even taken place). Then suddenly their faces split into diabolical, identical grins and the replied as one, "YOUR ON! This is going to be so easy. I mean really, we're the Weasley Twins after all!"

Harry said, "Don't ever underestimate an opponent-you never know what could happen." At these words George and Fred exchanged again, diabolical grins along with Harry and Draco. All four boys burst out into howls of laughter. "This is going to be the best year yet!" Fred shouted out. "Without a doubt brother, without a doubt." Was George's reply. The four started laughing even harder. After a few minutes Fred and George simultaneously put out their hands and said, "May the best twin win." (It was really, really, weird how they could think the same thing at the same time) Harry and Draco shook their hands back (replying at the same time-) "May the best TEAM win!" The shocked looks on all four faces, was quite something to see. They left together still laughing gleefully, and headed to get some breakfast. Unbeknownst to them, there was someone else who had been listening as they walked away and chortling under his breath murmured, "Oh, yes, indeed this would be an interesting year." They thought and left as quietly as they had entered.

**A/N: **This was so much fun to write. Had a few brain stalls so skipped over them for now but will return to them later. What will the four come up with? Who was listening? Giant vat of pudding to the all who guess correctly. (Sass-I'm gonna find you wherever you are. Now you got me started on the pudding thing.) As to where is Snape? What is he doing? "It is classified information until such time the as the Ministry sees fit to release it." So what do you all think so far? Need a few more ideas on pranks for the year-send them and if we use it, you get full credit. Remember: We are devious and there are a few sick ones being pondered at the moment-we can handle whatever ideas you come up with. Oh yea. Sorry about the quotes/misquotes from the books-not mine-they belong to" them."


	6. Pranks and Consequences

Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord

Chapter 6

Pranks and Consequences

A/N: have you figured out who was listening yet? Was that weird when Harry and Draco were like the twins? I mean, really, who would have thunk it? Oh well, keep reading if you chose. This chapters gonna be weird

Ps: we have been inspired by the other goddess, Saerry Snape-we bow to your talent.

Oh Yea! Saerry- thanky, thanky, you are our inspiration!

Disclaimer: Yea, everything HP wise belongs to the Goddess JK and everyone else involved. Besides, what can they do? Sue me? I'm a minor and have nothing so I guess they'll have to go after my dad as my mom has no money either. Details, details, (sigh). Now on with the show!

The following morning, Harry and Draco both awoke a lot earlier than the rest of the dorm. With equal looks of delight, Draco asked "You ready?" Harry gave a brief nod and smirked, "Let's do it! We can't let them be first!"

The two boys silently got dressed and headed out of the dorm. When the arrived in the deserted common room they looked at each other. "Which one should we do first?" Asked Draco. Harry thought for a long time and then replied "The truth potion should work out splendidly." Draco looked at him in astonishment for a moment the burst out into laughter. "You are so wrong ya know that don't you?" Harry simply smiled in return. "We need to know what people are hiding."

The two boys crept down to the potions room with the aid of Harry's map. Once they found what they were looking for, they snuck into the kitchens. They silently added the potion to every single beverage they could find with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak. When they finally finished, they exited the kitchens and re-entered the hallway. Harry threw off the cloak and stuffed it into his bag. The boys looked at each other for a minute and burst out laughing. When they though that they were done it only took a look at the other for them to start again. Finally Harry gasped, "We need to get to the Great Hall for breakfast, otherwise we might be suspected." Draco simply nodded that he understood, he was laughing too hard to utter a coherent word. On their way there, Draco got a hold of himself and asked him, "What do you think is gonna happen?" Harry glanced at him and simply replied, "Don't know but it should be interesting." The two boys continued to snigger but kept it in when they entered the Great Hall. As they entered, they spotted Fred and George already seated at the Gryffindor table. With a brief smile and wave, Harry and Draco headed over to the Slytherins table.

As soon as they sat down, they realized the extent of their prank. People seemed to be losing their heads. Hagrid was telling Professor Sprout that she was his one true earth mate; first years were confessing their every fear to bewildered prefects. Ron Weasley was telling Hermione Granger that he loved her and wanted to marry her. When the two boys sat down at the table a befuddled Pansy calmly stated that she wanted to have a three-some with the two. "SHIT!" Draco exclaimed, "Did you know this would happen?" Harry was so busy laughing at Crabbe and Goyle hugging each other that he merely shook his head, nodding over at the two. Meanwhile, Pansy was in a snit being ignored by her two men. As both boys could not even eat they decided to go to potions early. They barely made it out into the hall, they were laughing so hard. The last thing they heard was George and Fred arguing over who loved some girl named Angelina more.

"Oh, they are so going to hate us after this." Harry gasped, trying to get his breath back. "Ya think they'll realize it was us?" Draco had tears streaming down his face. He was clutching his sides too. "Only if the Journal tells them-I hate to see what their reaction will be." The two headed into the potions room and found Professor Diggle already there. "Ah, boys, come in. come in." Harry and Draco came in and sat down. "These chairs are like stone!" yelled the dynamic duo. "Stones!" mumbled Diggle, "I know of a great stone! It's called the Sorcerer's Stone and it is right here in the castle! Remarkable really, a big favor to Nick Flamel ya know. Gotta hide it from You-Know Who. Ah... Dumbledore is the best one for that anyway. Got it hidden quite nicely he does." "Really!" Harry and Draco exchanged glances here. "Yes! In that forbidden corridor on the third floor! Shame that damn three headed dog is guarding it." "Well," said Harry, "I wonder what that is all about." Harry said very slowly. Clearly, the potion wasn't wearing off anytime soon. "Well, I can tell you. Right now in fact. What it does is-" But unfortunately they were cut off the bell. "Damn," whispered Harry. "Meet me in the library after homework and prank duty," Said Draco in an equally hushed voice. "Let's find out more about that stone once and for all and who might want it."

The entire day was spent in total chaos. Students who not professing their love to unsuspecting friends, were otherwise spent with of an orgy of the house elves in the kitchens, thus delaying the mid-day meal and throwing off the class schedule. Fred and George had decided that they liked Katie better, and were seen arguing in the entrance hallway. Harry and Draco walked passed them with a mere "Good afternoon gentleman" and sniggered the whole way to their seats. This seemed to break up the twins' tension with each other. "Dammit! I can't believe they beat us too it! Snag the snarkles of heaven! We've got a lot of work ahead of us. Hmmm, isn't our first Qudditch match against Slytherin?" Asked Fred. "Why I believe it is my dear brother, I do believe it is." The two exchanged a look and replied as one to each other, "WE GOT PLANNING TO DO!" The two could be seen with their heads together whispering frenetically throughout the rest of the meal. The four boys wound up leaving at the same time. "Good one, guys, good one. How long it supposed to last any way?" Asked Fred. "Oh, everyone will by back to normal by morning at the latest, it seems the effects last longer on some." As the re-entered the entrance hall, they noticed a new sign posted that read:

ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND SUDENTS!

DUE TO THE DISRUPTION IN THE KITCKENS TODAY

THE LAST CLASS WILL BE CANCELLED IN ORDER

TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME AND

FOR SOME STUDENTS TO RECOVER

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR TIME.

THE HOGWART'S HEADMASTER

When the four boys saw the notice they all started howling with laughter and after exchanging breathless "See Ya's" they headed to their respective classes for what was left in the day. Harry was still chuckling at the sulking Pansy and the Crabbe and Goyle trying to hold hands.

A/N Wasn't planning on ending here but got Trolls and Qudditch coming up. And what and when will they find out about the stone? So… What'd ya think? Continue R/R could use some feedback on upcoming pranks. Wanted to post before it gets too long. What to readers want? Longer chapters or short ones more frequently?


	7. Snotty Gryffindors, Sweet Revenge, and s

Chapter 7

**Snotty Gryffindors, Sweet Revenge, and some Qudditch**

A/N: This should be a long one so fasten your seatbelts 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride. oh and if you didn't get that last line take a nap and watch the POA movie, then you should get it.

A/N 2: We are SO very sorry this took so long….school and sports started…illness struck… co-author had mind block…and a major plot flaw was determined…We hope to fix most of it now…

Disclaimer: We only own Dari. And any one else we choose to release. The plot is mostly ours but with some inspiration from Saerry Snape. Some spells used this chapter are also Saerry's. All usual characters are Queen Joanne Rowling's. Oh yea…we may be adding a few new ones later on…there are some truly amazing fan fics out there

Harry Potter was eagerly awaiting his first ever flying lesson. Or, at least he was until the day before when he found out it was with the Gryffindors. Then, he felt his journal buzzing. Gred and Forge, no wait Fred and George had slipped a donfounding, no confounding potion into today's eggs. "No wonder dye no fry no WHY they tasted so strangely." commented Draco. "Well, good thing I have the poison NO ANTIDOTE with me. Ok, here we go," Harry reached into his bag to find the can of bezoars empty. "NO!" screamed Harry. "Well boys," said Fred and George out of nowhere in unison, "It seems as though you have found,"

"the beauty of our little potion,"

"It eliminates all antidotes to the person,"

"That drinks it or eats it with eggs."

Fred and George said switching and finishing each others sentences in an annoyingly funny way. "No way!" exclaimed Harry. "Yes way my young friend. At least it wears off at the bell." All of a sudden, Ron Weasley came running up to Harry and Draco saying how first rate their friendship was and that he hoped his crush on Pansy wouldn't jeopardize their friendship. "Bro, how many eggs did you have?" said Fred in a mock-concerned voice. "16, why?" Soon the 4 marauders broke out into hysterical laughter. Ron, looking disgruntled walked back to the Hufflepuff table where the 4th year Cedric Diggory guided him over to the Gryffindor table. He apparently had not had any eggs. "Dang," said Fred watching Cedric. "In our long two years previous to this, and 1 week in this year, we could never prank Cedric." "Yeah, brother-o-mine, you have just given me an idea. If you can get Cedric first, 200 extra points will be added to that prank." Smirked George with a mischievous grin spreading over his face. "Isn't that a little harsh?" asked Draco. "No." replied Harry, Fred and George in perfect unison. "Besides it's all in good fun. We'll even tell Cedric. That will add a good hundred points." said George. "Agreed?" "Agreed." "Ok. C'mon Draco we'd better get to driving, no FLYING lessons." "Ok." And the bell rang, and Harry, Draco, and all other first year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the courtyard for flying lessons.

At flying lessons, Harry hoped that the potion had not worn off. First, Madam Hooch made them walk up to their brooms and say "UP!" Harry, of course, did this instantly but it was difficult to watch Pansy and Draco fail ever so miserably. However, it was funny to watch Neville Longbottom's broom fly up and hit his nose though. Madam Hooch took him off to the hospital wing to fix his broken nose, and as if on cue, Draco dropped a package in his robes. Ron, seeing his chance to get back at them for he believed that they had caused the confusion at lunch, stole it. "Give it back you prat," Spat Draco with a sneer. "No way. Do you have any idea how confused I was this morning? I thought I was a dammed Hufflepuff." "Well maybe you shouldn't have had 16 eggs you fat bastard." laughed Harry. They both flew into the air. "Harry come back! It's not worth it!" shrieked Pansy. "No way!" he yelled back down. "Anyway, Ron, it wasn't even us. It was your loving brothers Fred and George." "Really?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, whatever." And he chucked it about 300 feet. Harry sped after it on his appalling Silver Arrow school broom. He dove at about the third window up and caught it.

Little did he know this was where a petrified Tom Riddle was watching from his quarters. When he got back, people were cheering him, except Ron who had gotten a colorifica curse, and his hair was a deep wonderful shade of maroon. However, this was short lived as Tom Riddle striding out of the castle came over and wanted to see him. Minutes later Harry was in the familiar Charms Corridor. "Professor Flitwick? Could I see Flint for a minute?" "Yes of course Professor Riddle." Harry was freaked out at odd prospects of what Tom would want with a flint, and was immediately backing away. He sighed in relief when it was just that Dentally Challenged kid, Marcus Flint. "Yes professor?" "Flint, I have found a replacement seeker for Terence Higgs. It was a terrible thing about that practice and that bludger to the head." Flint said shaking his head, "Yes, it was and he's done for the year now. We were going to have tryouts for a new one next week." Tom turned and saw the fear still lingering in Harry's eyes and he sighed. "Harry, Marcus is the captain of the quidditch team. Why don't you two meet tonight down on the pitch and you can learn about the game a bit." He looked at Flint ad asked "Is that alright with you?" Marcus nodded. "Why don't you head back to class, Mr. Potter, you may go as well." stated Tom and he watched with joy as Harry skipped off with glee towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry and Draco woke at the same time. "Are you ready?" asked Draco with a furtive look on his face." "Yes….let's do this…" As the two boys made their way up the stairs Draco said to Harry, "I can't believe it still. Youngest Seeker in over a hundred years….I guess you get it from your dad huh?" "Yea I think so. What was that idiot Weasley thinking anyway? So, what's our revenge?" Harry asked this to Draco. Draco grinned evilly and simply replied "It was Pansy who found this one" and without any other words he burst out laughing. Harry looked over at him and with a slight grin and replied, "Pansy, huh…so are you gonna fill me in or what?" Draco was chortling so hard at this point he couldn't respond.

"When that idiot threw my little package in the air, and wow, that Ronald is an asshole." "Ok get back on track. So what's this charm/revenge thing we're supposed to be doing?" Harry asked him. Draco laughed. "You ever know what it's like to REALLY like a girl and she arouses you and are able to show it?" He sniggered even louder, "He'll think it but trust us…he'll never know what hit him…or not hit him for that matter." He said this thoughtfully. Harry stared at him for a minute trying to actually figure out what he was saying. When he finally realized what Draco was saying he burst out "NO! YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" Draco looked at him oddly. "Why not…it doesn't even hurt him…well his pride maybe" Draco said with a small laugh. Harry just looked stunned and said in an unusual way, "No, I don't want any part of it" and with that he walked shakily away. Draco bewilderly stared after him stunned, and then continued on to the Great Hall to meet Pansy. Ron was going to have a hard day with or without Harry's help. Draco knew that Pansy was in but still wondered what Harry was on about.

Harry left Draco and wandered without direction down the hallway as if he were lost. He was thinking back to all those times with Minerva disgusted and ashamed with himself. He felt like he needed to go and drown in the lake. Not paying any attention to where he going, he wander the halls aimlessly. He had a haunted pained expression on his face. Any one who passed him were giving him odd looks but he took no notice of any of them. He was lost in his own thoughts and feelings. Suddenly, Harry was ducking into an alcove overwhelmed by the memories of Minerva. As they flooded him he was caught in a trap of his own mind. He was re-living every time that horrid woman would have him come to her room so she could "play" with him and if he refused she would just beat him until he complied with her. She usually beat him anyway afterwards. As these memories washed over him Draco and Pansy had cursed Ron and he didn't even realize it yet. Harry meanwhile sat huddled up and crying silently in the alcove lost to his memories.

"Where did Harry go?" asked Pansy to Draco. The two were laughing at Ron feeling quite proud of themselves. "I don't know, he got all weirded out after I told him about the curse." "Well he's going to be late for class if he doesn't hurry up. He already missed breakfast. Let's go and ask Professor Riddle if he's seen him." When they asked him he felt an odd tightening in his chest. "Did anything happen this morning?" he asked Draco. "Usually you three are inseparable." Draco had a guilty expression on his face as he replied "Um, well not really. I was just telling him about a curse Pansy discovered by accident and got all weirded out and left." Tom eyed the two suspiciously "And what exactly was this curse?" The tightening grew inside him. Pansy got red in the face and she told him. "It was the _lasto bonero_ curse." Tom nodded and said to them, "Yes, I know of it, not a very nice one at that. I hope you weren't planning on ever using it, there are serious consequences if you should be found out." Draco and Pansy both got redder in the face and started to stammer "Uh, no, we wouldn't do anything like that would we Pansy?" Draco looked at her hoping his face was not as red as hers was. "Oh, no, never." She stammered. Tom just looked at them for a minute but simply said "I should hope not. Well, you two better get along or you'll be late for class. I'm sure Harry will catch up with you them." The two practically fled from him as they left the Great Hall.

As Tom started walking around the corridors that tightened feeling in his chest grew even more. He knew something was wrong with Harry, he just hoped that hearing about that spell didn't effect him too greatly. (HA!) When he started down the next corridor he thought he heard something and looked around. Spotting a slight movement a bit down he hurried to it and froze, to shocked by the sight before him. There was Harry, his back against the wall in the corner huddled up and trembling no sounds were coming from him at all. Tom knew exactly what had happened in an instant, it was as he had feared, he was having flashbacks. Tom moved quietly over towards Harry slightly moving his hand at the same time and muttered a calming spell. "Harry," Tom said quietly, "It's over now-you are safe here." Harry just trembled. "Harry, you're safe now nothing will happen to you here." Tom continued to quietly reassure him casting the calming spell again. It was a long while before Harry's trembling began to stop and he looked up at Tom who had been sitting next to him knowing that if he touched Harry, he would have freaked out and bolted. Harry's face was streaked with tears but it was the agonized expression in his eyes that tore at Tom's heart.

Tom handed over his handkerchief silently wanting desperately just to pull him into his arms and just hug all his pain and fear away. "It was that spell wasn't it?" he asked already knowing the answer. Harry gaped up at him and nodded silently, the agonized look still on his face. "Do want to talk about it?" Tom asked gently. Harry shook his head violently and gasped out in a tremulous voice "I can't…I'll just see it all over again" he stammered. Tom gave him an understanding look and replied gently "It's over now Harry, they're just bad memories. I assure you will never have to deal with Minerva again. We do need to talk about them though; otherwise it'll just get worse for you." Harry, still looking up at him asked "How can it only get worse, I mean you just said it was over." He had a confused look now. "When you don't deal with the bad things that happened to you, it complicates your life. If you can't come to terms with it you will never be as happy and free as you could be. Talking about those memories with someone that you trust helps you from keeping it all bottled up inside." Harry nodded his head silently, comprehension dawning him. "Uh, Tom," Harry asked suddenly "how did know about that spell?" "Draco and Pansy told me about it this morning after breakfast." Harry wasn't sure what to say next so he said nothing, waiting for Tom to speak again. "C'mon you, up you go, let's get you something to eat then you can head off to classes. I'll square it with your professors." He extended out his hand and helped Harry up and gently pulled him into a hug. Harry, still in the hug, finally felt his fears erasing away, he muttered into Tom's shoulder "Thanks".

Harry caught up with Draco and Pansy later on merely telling them that he hadn't felt good and went to lie down for awhile. It wasn't really a lie, he did not feel good. Both of friends eyed him suspiciously but didn't ask him any questions for which Harry was grateful, he knew he looked like hell. At lunch he passed a very red-faced Ron who was holding a book in front of him as he went and sat down quickly away from Hermione. When Tom entered the Great Hall slowly he noticed Draco and Pansy glancing over at the Weasley boy with grins on their faces. Suddenly he realized why Harry hadn't said anything more this morning, they HAD cursed the boy. As he walked towards the head table, he passed Ron and gave a hidden flick of his wand and moved towards the Slytherin table. The trio saw him coming towards them. Harry looked up with a smile for him that faltered when he saw the expression on Tom's face. Quietly placing a hand on Draco's and Pansy's shoulder he bent down and whispered "Detention with Filch for one week followed by detention with me the next. They both paled. Patting Harry on the head he went to sit down. Harry looked over and said "That was wrong and you both know it and before you say anything I didn't say a word to him."

The following morning Pansy said to Harry "Oh you must be so excited Harry, I mean your very first quidditch game is coming up!" Harry, feeling quite nervous about it simply nodded his head and quickly changed the subject. "So, what are we going to try on Cedric?" Draco asked them. The three spent the rest of their time before classes started coming up with and dismissing various ideas. So far every time they thought they got him Cedric merely smiled at them. That only made the trio even more determined to get him and get him good. Fred and George weren't having any luck either. They had all even let up on their pranking because they kept trying to get Cedric. They has stopped spiking the food in the kitchen as the staff, having enough of the students out of control, had set up traps to prevent them sneaking down. Fred and George had found out the hard way and came very close to being caught. They retaliated by hexing the teachers hair purple. Harry couldn't resist teasing Tom about it when they had met up later that day. Tom laughed and just asked him if it was the trio or the duo, laughing harder still when Harry looked at him incredibly and stupidly said "You mean you know about that?" This only made Tom laugh harder. "Yes, since day one. Good Luck trying to outdo them. At that he walked towards his office.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS……..**

**LET'S GET READY FOR QUIDDITCH!**

Harry awoke on Saturday feeling like he was going to puke right there. He went down to breakfast feeling definitely not hungry. Pansy kept trying to get him to eat until Draco finally took pity on him and told her to leave him alone. **"Hello and welcome to a great day of Quidditch! I'm your announcer Lee Jordon and we're in for an epic battle here as Slytherin takes on GRRRRRIFFONDOR! And Madam Hooch throws up the Quaffle, and the game begins! **Pucey of Slytherin with the Quaffle, pass to Flint back to Pucey and no hit by a nice-aimed bludger by George Weasley. Spinnet passes to Bell, now to Johnson, back to Spinnet and SPINNET SCORES! And Gryffindor leads 10-0." Meanwhile, Harry found Gryffindor leading 40-30 now. But then he saw it. Fluttering just above Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood's head, it was the Golden Snitch. "And Potter has seen the Snitch! But HA HA HA, it was only Fred's watch. Pucey to Flint, Flint to- no way! A cat fight has broken out in the stands! C'mon Hermione! You can take on that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson."

And indeed it was a fight. "What did you do to Ron you stupid pug!" screamed Hermione, dodging a well-thrown jab by Pansy. "Nothing he didn't deserve bitch!" yelled Pansy, connecting with an uppercut, sending Hermione flying. Then, Hermione got hit with about 3 kicks 2 more uppercuts and 5 left hooks. She finally gave in. "Right, back to the game. Pucey to Flint, back to Pucey, and Pucey scores, oh no. That sucks." "JORDON!" shrieked Weasley. "Sorry, Sorry. And Potter has seen the snitch. Closely followed by Gryffindor Seeker Cormac McLaggen! McLaggen punches Potter in the face, but Potter still is going strong. Potter re-passes him, and dives but NO! His broom is jerking!" Meanwhile, Pansy saw who she thought was Professor Diggle jinxing his broom. She snapped quickly into action. "_Incendio_!_"_ She shouted at Diggle's robes. They caught fire. Harry took advantage of this and climbed back onto his broom. "And back to the game. Potter quickly catches up to McLaggen and he dives from his broom! I think he's getting sick! No way! He barfed up the snitch! Slytherin wins! That really is too bad. McLaggen should get kicked off for not catching that." And Harry, Draco, and Pansy walked off the pitch hearing Wood's shouts of "But it was in his mouth! That's not a catch!" towards Madam Hooch, and Harry for the first time in his life, truly felt happy.

A.N. Did you like it? Really hoped you liked it. Sorry about the wait. Will update quicker now

Sneak Peek at next chapter:

The race to Prank Cedric heats up.

Ron gets revenge for the boner incident.

A really big problem arises

Any other ideas? Review and suggest them to me.

CHEERS! TALLY HO!


	8. Trolls, New Friend, and Confessions

**Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord**

Chapter 8: Trolls, New Friend, and Confessions

**A/N1**: We own absolutely everything. Or, at least everything not owned by J.K. and good ol' Sarrey Snape. We use a few of her spells this chapter.

**A/N2**: Yes the troll's finally here! We promised it long ago, but forgot.

Oh well, shit happens. **Also, WARNING: this chapter is not suitable for all audiences, as there are discussions of rape ahead.** Well R&R.

_Somewhere in Hogwarts…_"I thought you finished off the boy!" came a strange and haunting voice. "Who, sir?" A voice stammered. "POTTER!" "So did I sir. Nobody could have possibly survived a broom fall like that, especially an infant-" "I don't care! I just want Potter, finished!" "Yes sir, of course. Whatever you say." Harry woke up with an odd tingling sensation coming from inside his mind.

Harry, Draco, and Pansy were all walking away from an unusually boring History of Magic class. Draco was wondering how on earth Harry could keep notes in that class. Pansy was wondering the same thing. "Say, Harry. How in bloody hell can you take notes in that sodding class, I mean, it's totally monotonous. ?" asked Pansy. "I don't know. I just find everything about magic fascinating, therefore, I want to learn as much as I can about it." He replied. "You know Harry," started Draco, "You are the exact opposite of the Weasel's fool of a muggle-loving father." "Having another go at my father eh, Malfoy?" asked an unfriendly voice from behind them. Of all people, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had showed up. "Why don't you pick on someone who isn't going to try and make muggle electronics work in the Wizarding World?" Pansy now stepped up to the plate. "Leave him alone, you bloody coward!" Ron spat back, "Listen here you pug-faced little whore. Why don't you go back to screwing your father like we all know you do every summer? He must miss you a bunch." He sneered. Pansy looked at Ron in horror and wondered how in the all nine levels of hell he knew about what happened in her home. With pain and tears shining in her eyes she fled. "You know Ron," began Hermione, looking at Pansy's fleeing back "You really can be a prat sometimes. No wait, all the time!" And she stormed off after Pansy.

"No wait! Hermione!" screamed Ron, but she was already gone. "Ron," Harry started, with a vengeful look in his eyes, "It's about time that you get what's coming to you." "**OBVOLVO!"** One of Saerry's:TY Ron suddenly became wrapped in duct tape with nothing but his eyes showing. **"Wingardium Leviosa Peminito!"** Shouted Draco and Ron flew into the air, only to come down when the next spell lifted. **"Verto** Saerry's again** Deuce Weasel!"** shouted Harry and Draco, and Ron turned into a duct-taped two-headed weasel hanging in the air, to stay there for 2 hours. Harry and Draco then ran after Pansy, leaving the incriminating scene. "Where did she go?" asked Draco suddenly looking around in bewilderment. "I don't know, but we'll be late for DADA now. Maybe we'll catch her up there." Said Harry, truly sorry for Pansy, but they still continued on to class.

"Hello class, and welcome to yet another Defense Against the Flippin' Dark Arts class. I notice that we are missing some people. Where are Pansy and Ron?" Harry shot him a look that said "_Don't go there!"_ Tom nodded his head slightly. "Ohhhhkay, when you see them have them come and talk to me a about missing class and make-up work. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, could you two see me after class? Good. Now a fun lesson today. We are going to practice the Expilliarmus Spell. Can anyone tell me what this does?" Harry and Hermione shot their hands into the air immediately. "Ms. Granger?" "Thank you sir. The Expilliarmus Spell is a disarming spell." "Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, what would a simple spell like this do to help a person about to engage in a duel?" Once again, Harry and Hermione's hands shot up. "Mr. Potter?" "Professor, a disarming spell would help in a duel because when without a wand, many people are useless. Dumbledore himself probably can't even do wandless magic adequately." "Good point, a job well done." Tom smiled at his charge, "15 points to Slytherin." "Blatant Corruption," Shouted a nearby portrait of Florean Fortascue, "How did Gryffindor only get 10?" A couple Gryffindors nodded in agreement. "Corrupt, eh Florean? I wasn't the one selling ice-cream half-off to Purebloods was I?" Tom smirked back to the portrait in the room. The portrait stopped rambling. "Anyway, Mr. Potter basically had two questions to answer, Ms. Granger had one. I am probably corrupt for not giving Mr. Potter 20 points. Back to the lesson. "

Tom continued on. "Now direct this spell at a person and their wand should fly towards you. Everyone pair up!" Harry and Draco went immediately to each other. "Now, at the count of three! 1!-2!-3! Draco's wand flew into Harry's hand. Only Hermione had also done this. They continued doing this for an hour, until finally the bell rang. "Well, Tom did say to see us after class." Said Harry, "Yeah, let's go." "Well boys, where are Pansy and Ron? "Well, uhhh Ron told Pansy to quote 'go fuck her dad like everyone knows she does'" said Draco sadly "Well, that explains Pansy, but how about Ron?" "Well," began Harry, "We sort of duct-taped him, flew him into the ceiling, and turned him into a two-headed weasel." Harry murmured this sheepishly with a not-so obvious prideful gleam in his eyes. "Ah, of course. 50 points to Slytherin for defending a friend" "Bla-" "Shut it Florean! Okay, do you know where she is?" They shook their heads. "Don't worry; I'll get myself and Diggle to look." "Thank you Professor." "Good now go to the Halloween Feast." They ran along to put away their belongings and headed down towards the feast, still worrying about Pansy.

At the feast, Harry and Draco were still wondering about where Pansy was, when Hermione came up to the Slytherin table. "Look you two, I saw Pansy." "Where?" shouted Harry and Draco. "She's in the second floor bathroom." "Hermione, wait." Began Harry, "You're pretty cool. For a Gryffindor." She chuckled. She was about to walk back to her table when Professor Diggle ran in screaming "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON!" Then there was silence. "Thought you ought to know." And then he fainted. Pandemonium erupted! Screams filled the Great Hall. "SSSSSILENCE! Prefects please escort all students back to their common rooms." Harry and Draco were about to find Pansy. Seeing that she probably didn't know what was going on. When, Hermione stopped them, "Wait! I'm coming with you."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione set off on a great quest to find Pansy. "Okay," said Harry taking charge, "it's a big castle, so let's split up. Draco, you see if she went down to the common room." "Aye, Aye captain." Mocked Draco with a fake salute. "Ok off you go warrior dragon!" And Draco marched off with dignity. "Hermione, no offenses but you probably know the classrooms on this floor, so you look in them. I'll double back and see if she's still in the bathroom. Okay?" "Yes Harry." "Thanks." Harry made his way to the bathroom, hoping to find Pansy. He heard crying coming from the bathroom, and knew it was Pansy. "Pansy," Harry asked, opening the bathroom door, "What's wrong?" He made his way over to the stall. He opened the stall door and found Pansy cutting slits into her wrist, while crying. "Oh, Pansy, why have you done this to yourself?" "Itt wawawas Rrron." Pansy said during sobs. The blood from her wrists silently dripped onto the floor below.

"Pansy, I think it's about more that. Words alone could not drive you to this." "No, he jjjust brought up some bad memmemmemories." She sobbed. "What did you actually- well you know, do what he said you did?" Harry asked, beyond concerned for his young friend. "In a wwway, yes, bbbut it wasn't lllike that. You see, when I was 9, my mother died. My father was okay for about a week, but then he came in and said he was rather bored now that mum died. He said I had to fill her shoes in a way, and he rrraped me. He said that he always did my mom at least once a week, so he raped ME at least once every week. I tried to stop him, really I did, but he was just too powerful. I'm really sorry Harry." "No, Pansy, this is not your fault okay? No matter what happened, it was not your fault okay? Do you understand me?" She nodded. "Good. C'mon, let's get you to the common room. There is something I want to tell you and sorry, but a girl's bathroom is just NOT the place to have that talk."

But as they were leaving the bathroom, a troll came lumbering in. "Pansy, are you feeling up to a troll?" She nodded, "Good. Stun it on three. One, two, THREE!" "STUPEFY!" Shouted Harry and Pansy, and the troll began wavering. "Again! STUPEFY!" "ONCE AGAIN!" And this time, the troll actually fell. The troll was stunned, motionless on the floor. "UGH" exclaimed Harry, "does this thing smell as bad as I think?" Pansy gave out a small, quiet giggle and nodded in agreement " Draco and Hermione came along with Tom and Professors Diggle and Weasley after hearing the crash. "OH MY BLOODY GOD!" Yelled Tom, but he was not looking at the troll, he was looking at the state of Pansy, with dried blood on her wrists, and also the tears on her cheeks. However, Professor Weasley thought he was talking about the troll. "Bloody god indeed Professor, not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. It deeply pains me to award 10 points to Slytherin for sheer dumb luck! Harry closely escorted Pansy to the common room, and realized, that even the most troublesome of troubles, and most problematic of problems, could wait until morning. But that was to be so.

Late that night Harry went down to the common room to get a snack. There, sitting on one of the couches, staring at the fire was Pansy. She had streaks of tears still glimmering across her face. She was lost in her own nightmarish memories. Harry paused, not sure how to approach her. He quickly made two steaming cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and walked quietly over to her. "Here," Harry said gently, "try this." Pansy started at his voice, she didn't even realize he was there. She gave a quick nod at him, not even really looking at him and merely whispered "Thanks" "Here, you may want these too." Harry handed her over a box of tissues. Pansy looked up at this and their eyes met, Pansy was stunned. All she could see was Harry's look. She couldn't quite place it; there was a mix of understanding, sadness and something like anger in his eyes. She wasn't sure what she was seeing. When Harry gazed into her eyes, he could see the shame and humiliation and anger at herself there. Harry gave himself an internal shake then knelt down in front of her, gently taking the mug from her hands and placing it on the table next to his. He took her hands into his own and said quietly to her "There is something I'd like to share with you, but it's not an easy thing to discuss okay?" Pansy merely nodded at him, stunned by what she saw in his eyes.

Harry's Comfort

Harry took a long breath and let it out slowly. He didn't know where he should start. With a courage that would have been more suited towards a Gryffindor he began. "I was raised at an orphanage if you didn't already know that." Pansy nodded, having heard this from Draco. "While I was there we were all raised by a woman who I call now a Demon Bitch Minerva, The Keeper." Pansy just gazed at him. "She was not a nice person at all, She used to beat me repeatedly, and sometimes used me as her uhhh….how did she put it, her play toy." Pansy stared at him, shocked. "If it wasn't for Dari, (SHE"S BACK!) I would have been dead along time ago." Pansy's mouth was open, horrified at what she was hearing. Harry looked away, lost for a moment in his memories. He gave himself a quick shake of his head then looked back at Pansy. "Look, I know what it feels like to be helpless and not in control of what's happening to you." He felt tears prick behind his eyes and gazed deeply at Pansy. "You feel angry, hopeless, out of control, ashamed, bewildered…and I don't know….just a lot of shit at the same time" Pansy stared at him with an unfathomable gaze. "I just want you know that I realized what was going on after the weasel ran off his mouth." Pansy started to cry again, silently.

"I want you to know this right now," Harry's gaze was fierce as he looked at one of his best friends, his hands gripping hers more tightly. "You have NOTHING to feel ashamed of; if anyone does it's your father. Pansy listen to me…." Pansy had started to shake her hands were trembling in Harry's, her crying more audible now. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU COULDN'T STOP IT!" Harry was yelling at her now, still holding onto to her. "SOMETIMES THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU THAT YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER-IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Harry paused and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Listen," he said more softly, "I understand how you feel and you will not be going back there again-this I promise you-NO…I swear to you, you will never go back to him again!" Pansy looked up at him and fully realized that what he was saying was true. She was somewhat afraid at the emotions he was projecting and the angry power behind them, but she was somehow not afraid of him. Pansy looked at Harry fully for the first time and said shakily, "I believe you" With this she threw her self into Harry's arms and let her emotions loose for the first time in a very long time. Harry just took her up into his arms and sat on the couch just holding her and letting get rid of her own demons silently cursing his own.

After a long time Pansy looked up at Harry and said "Thank You" Harry merely held her close and said, "Any time." As he continued to hold Pansy close, remembering his own nightmares, his thoughts drifted toward Tom and he felt a grave wealth of relief to him…knowing that his wisdom had helped him and in turn, had Harry somehow help Pansy….well, he thought….time to talk to him about all this. He knew that pansy would never go back to her so-called father, and with Pansy finally sleeping peacefully in his arms, he bowed his head onto hers and finally fell asleep…Pansy still being held protectively in his arms.

A/N: Was it any good? Really please review. Pretty please?

A/N2: Awww wasn't Harry so damn sweet? Yes a moment of comfort for the two (tear)

Golly Gee can't ya just wait for the next chapter…as for Snape you rascal-you will find out about him later or (sniggers)..Or not…Jjhboy& Phoenix 39, signing off.


	9. Reflections of the Past and Future

**Harry Potter and the Real Dark Lord**

**Chapter 9**

**Reflections of the Past and Future & GET CEDRIC!**

A/N: And it's finally here! Brief and I mean brief scenes of boyfriend/girlfriend abuse here. Not really worth a mention. But the Mirror of Erised is. Also, someone realizes who the Heir of Slytherin is. Well, on with it!

Pheonix39 A/N2: Do ya'll want us to keep with the longer chapters or shorter ones more frequent? Inquiring minds wanna know. Oh yeah…this chapter is a tad off… two separate writers wanting to take the plot in different directions and working part –by-part.. (AHHH!) So forgive us and review! Oh...note to Saerry…damn you! Ya made me cry on the Harry/Lily thing during the coma…just too dang sweet (sniff-bless you lassie!)

Jjhboy A/N3: Can't you see the poor woman is losing her mind without reviews? Review or I'll release my demon half on you!

When Draco came to the common room the following morning, he stopped dead in his tracks. There lying on the couch looking quite cozy were Pansy and Harry. Harry still had her wrapped up in his arms protectively and Pansy was nestled in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. Harry opened up an eye and looked over at Draco and whispered. "Well, I found her to say the least; she's not doing that great." Draco nodded, still a bit shocked to see his two best friends lying together on the couch. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that one yet. With a quick shrug of his shoulders he asked him "Is she okay?" "Not really, but I think she will be, just don't ask her any questions about it, she'll let you know when she's ready." Harry spoke with a touch of sadness and bitterness in his voice. "This has something to do with what that weasel said to her yesterday, right?" Harry nodded and winced, trying to get more comfortable without disturbing the sleeping beauty lying on him. "We really need to get him back for this…this is going to take a lot of thought though." Harry had a strange gleam in his eyes; they had flashed a brilliant green, as he spoke. Draco eyed him warily.

Draco sat down in the chair across from Harry and said, "Well, we'll come up with something, in the mean time, what do want to do about Cedric?" Harry chuckled softly and replied, "Well, I've had a bit of time to think about it, doesn't Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have a match this weekend?" Draco had a gleam in his eyes…"Tell me more." "Well, here's what I found while doing research for DADA." Harry explained his theory. Draco let out a huge burst of raucous laughter that woke up Pansy. She started, looking at where she was and started blushing profusely. Harry gave her a quick, gentle look and asked "Sleep all right?" Then smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and gave an exaggerated wink. She blushed even more. "It's ok; I was just teasing you-honestly." It would have been a sweet statement but for the barely contained smirk lingering behind his eyes. "Now…what do you think about getting some breakfast?" Draco jumped out his chair and said "Let's go!" He pulled Pansy off of Harry and gave her a quick hug, not saying anything. As the trio headed down to eat Harry and Draco filled Pansy in on there plans for Cedric. By the time they reached the Great Hall Pansy was quite thrilled with the idea and she slowly got back to normal. As they entered, Harry spotted Ron. "I'll be right back," he told the other two, "I just have something to take care of." He walked quietly over to the youngest Weasley boy and leaned over and hissed in his ear "If you ever say anything like that to Pansy again, you will regret it." Ron looked up at him a retort ready on his lips when he saw the blazing green emeralds flash back at him. He swallowed nervously and nodded, not wanting to admit that he was afraid. Harry walked over and joined his friends.

The week passed by quickly as both prank teams were both trying to out do each other… It was not uncommon for the staff to enter a room to find desks on the ceiling, blackboards turned into murals, and the corridors filled with the stench of dung-bombs and stink pellets. Filch was in such an uproar, he finally had a fit in the teachers lounge, demanding that the teachers put an end to it. Tom watched on in amusement, knowing full well who was behind the whole thing. He got a bit concerned at breakfast that Saturday, knowing of the Quidditch game later on that day, and the challenge to get Cedric. The trio had much bigger grins on their faces than normal and he watched them sneak out early, before most of the other students. At lunch that day he walked over to Harry and whispered quietly so no-one else could hear, "I hope that whatever you have planned does not end in injury or I will have to put a stop to all this." Harry just shook his head, "It will be ok, I promise."

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO QUIDDITCH!**

**UP TODAY IS HUFFLEPUFF VERSUS RAVENCLAW! AND HERE THEY COME NOW! THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM LEAD BY SEEKER AND CAPTAIN, CEDRIC DIGGORY! AND RAVENCLAW LEAD BY CHASER AND CAPTAIN ROGER DAVIES!" **Lee Jordan bellowed this out to start the game. "Now I want a nice clean match, from all of you." Lectured Madame Hooch, as the captains were shaking hands. She released the bludgers and snitch. However, when the Quaffle was thrown into the air, beginning the game, Cedric suddenly felt an odd sensation underneath himself when he kicked off. "And it looks like Diggory's broom has turned into a rubber chicken!" bellowed Lee, with barely suppressed laughter, throughout the pitch, "was this you Fred and George? Very funny! Ver-y funny!" However Fred and George were looking in shock at their diaries. They read, "Turn broom into funny muggle object during school Quidditch match 1,000 points. Get Cedric first, 300 points." Cedric looked up into the stands and looked directly at Harry and Draco and gave them a slight bow, which the two boys acknowledged, grinning delightedly. Anyway, Lee's commentary was already barley audible because of all the laughter emulating throughout the pitch. Cedric's broom quickly turned back into his original one. The match finally got underway. Harry and Draco were laughing the hardest saluting Cedric. Harry stopped when he saw Hermione coming towards them in with a fit of rage. Draco just kept on laughing though. "Oh honestly I don't see what's all that funny about it." She yelled. "It's not that the joke is funny, it's just the fact that we did it before Fred and George," said Harry, who was still laughing, then paused slightly at the look on her face. "Anyway I thought you were with Ron, what happened?" He asked, his laughs becoming laced with concern. "He was just being really stupid so I thought I'd sit with you guys. But I guess since you're the cause of all this rubbish-" "Oh, honestly Hermione," started Draco, "Don't call our new spell rubbish. We spent a lot of time trying to get to Cedric before the twins"

Hermione did not have a chance to yell or say how impressed she was for Ron had come over. "What are you hanging out with these _Slytherins _for" he demanded. "I'll hang out with whomever I want to and for whatever reason I wish to thanks!" she spat back. "NO! You'll hang out with whoever I tell you to _dearest_!" And he made a grab to take her hand. Hermione however, had not been quick enough to avoid him, and he grasped it, far too firm to be comforting. "Stop!" she yelled, "Stop! That hurts!" However, Ron in his irrationality and anger, bent it back much too far. "AHH!" she screamed, as a very audible _SNAP! _Could be heard. It was clearly broken. "You'll pay for that Weasley!SERPENTENSORPIA!" Shouted Harry and Ron became covered in scales spouting a forked tongue. Hermione looked at Harry incredulously and forgetting the pain in her wrist, realized something with a shock. Something was very wrong about Harry. His eyes had turned into a piercing green hue. She began to move towards the hospital wing. "Yeah, go on you filthy mudblood!" Shouted scaly Ron, (albeit…hissing in his speech.) She then ran off with Harry right behind her into the castle towards the Hospital Wing.

"And, oh my goodness, it seems that Cho Chang has gotten the snitch for Ravenclaw!" Bellowed Lee, "And Ravenclaw wins 160-30. Very quick and quite unfortunate for Hufflepuff. Well good luck to Miss Hermione Granger anyway. Ron is such a prat at times. Honestly…his own house-mate!" Lee had expected to be told off by Professor Weasley, but she was siding with him. Both had witnessed the incident in the stands. "Mr. Weasley! I'd take points from Gryffindor but that would be terribly unfair to Ms. Granger and the rest of your house. 1 week of detentions with me will be sufficient." said Ron's mother with a stern look on her face. Ron paled at the thought. Harry ran off after Hermione and to see why she was so mad at him.

"Harry you're the Heir of Slytherin aren't you?" Asked Hermione coldly when they were finally alone in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had fixed her up in as jiffy. "Well yes but don't be so angry about it. I know it may be a big deal-" "_A big deal?_ _A big deal_?" Hermione practically screeched. "Harry, do you know what this means? You're obviously not supposed to be trusted." She frowned, confusion etched on her face. "Oh come off it now Hermione. You didn't think any less of me before you knew. Why is there any difference now? I was the Heir of Slytherin before, and I still am now. Just because you know now doesn't make it any different than before." Harry spoke these words calmly although his insides were in turmoil. "But Harry, what about that time when you snapped at me in the bookshop?" "Well," said Harry with a smirk forming on his face, "My dear great-great-great-great-whatever- grandfather Salazar was well known to snap at times." Hermione laughed, feeling more assured. "Okay, I guess there are no hard feelings. I should have left this place ages ago anyways." She nodded in Madame Pomfreys office, "she said I could go". "Oh and Hermione," Harry asked, remembering something from the truth potion incident, "You wouldn't know about what a Sorcerer's Stone is would you? I may have come across it once or twice but I don't really remember what it does." Harry expected her to say something like "No I'm sorry," or even "You're the Heir of Slytherin why wouldn't you know?" but never "Yes Harry, of course! It turns metal into gold and provides-" "THE ELIXER OF LIFE!" Harry finished. "Yes, but why would you need to know?" "Because Hermione, a three headed dog on the third floor is protecting it." "Protecting it? Who would want to steal it?" "I have a hunch," said Harry thinking of the extinguished Dark Lord, "I just hope I'm wrong. They both just looked at each other in silence.

Christmas was fast approaching and with it, Harry decided he needed to find out more about this dog. Donning his invisibility cloak one night he set off towards the third corridor. He had his Marauder's map in one hand and a light in the other. It was slow going. Not paying attention to where his steps were, paying too much attention to the map, Harry crashed into one of the suits of armor that lined the corridor. A humongous CRASH! Echoed down the hallway. Harry stood frozen in his place. Before he could get his bearings again he heard Filtch rushing as fast as his knobby knees could carry him. Harry quickly extinguished his light and moved as fast as he dared towards another corridor. He tried not to be heard. Spotting a semi-open door, he went into the darkened room silently locking the door behind him. He could hear Filtch just outside the door, muttering to his cat. "We'll find the intruder my sweet, don't you worry about that. If it's that pest of a poltergeist Peeves, well that's even better." He cackled. Harry didn't move as he was in fear of being overheard. He waited until he heard them continue down the corridor, Filtch still muttering to his cat about what he would do if the intruder was caught.

When Harry was sure that they weren't coming back, he slowly turned to purvey the room. It looked like this was where all the unused and broken furniture was held. He put on his light and looked closer. As he shone his light around, an odd reflection caught his eye. He moved towards it. As he got nearer, he realized that it was just some old mirror reflecting the light back. Something about it though caught his eye and he moved towards it for a closer look. At his first glance into the mirror, all he saw was himself. There were odd markings around the edges of the mirror. Harry squinted to get a clearer look. It was: _Erised stra ehru oyt obe cafru oyt on wohsi. _As He moved closer and in front of the mirror, he was stunned. Looking back at his reflection, not only did he himself, there were others standing behind him. He whirled around, looking to see who else was there, standing behind him, but saw no one. Bewildered, he shook his head and gazed into the mirror again. They were all still there, beaming at him, smiling and waving, all looking quite happy. Harry realized that this was his real family. He recognized his parents Lily and James, looking very proud and as young as ever. As Harry stared at the rest of the people he saw, he began to recognize that in some way or another, they all bore a resemblance to his parents and himself. Harry just stood there in awe, stunned by what he was seeing. "How can this be?" he wondered, they are all supposed to be dead. "Does this mean that I'm dead too?" He mused, and then pinched himself hard on his thigh. "OUCH!" He exclaimed, realizing that he was definitely NOT dreaming. Harry stayed there for a very long time, just gazing at the family he so desperately wanted to know but knew he couldn't. Tears fell silently down his face as the sun slowly grew in the sky.

Harry was very quiet that morning at breakfast. This concerned his friends. "Are you okay mate?" asked Draco concerned about his pals silence. He knew that Harry hadn't been in the dorm all night. Harry didn't answer, still lost in his own thoughts. "OI!" Draco shouted, thumping Harry on his arm, "Anyone home?" Harry started, and then replied, "Sorry, mate, just lost in my own thoughts at the moment." "No kidding…really?" Replied Pansy sarcastically, worried about her friend. She and Draco exchanged meaningful looks. "Alright, spill it….what is going on with you?" Draco said. "Nothing, I'll tell ya later when I can sort it out for my self okay." They both stared at Harry not really believing him, but willing to give him a chance. "Alright for now, but don't think we're going to let this go." Warned Draco to him. Harry nodded absently. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Harry never noticed Tom and the Headmaster gazing at him with concern.

Later that evening, after dinner, the trio was found to be sitting at their favorite chairs in front of the fire. "Well," said Draco demandingly to Harry, "Tell us…you barely paid attention in class all day today and now we'll have to borrow Hermione's notes in HOM." Harry began to tell them about his night-time adventure, omitting much about how he felt about seeing his true family. Pansy and Draco sat there stunned as they tried to absorb everything that Harry had said. "Well," said Draco finally, "I want to see this for myself, tonight; you are going to show me this mirror thing." Pansy groaned, "Dammit! I gotta figure out this stupid transfiguration homework!" Both boys had already finished theirs. They quickly made plans to excuse their absence for the night.

"Shhhh," Harry muttered, trying to get Draco to shut up. "We'll be heard!" "Sorry," Draco mumbled, "I'm having trouble walking under this damn thing!" "We're almost there," Harry whispered. "Just a bit further down here." He led Draco to the corridor that he entered not so long ago. When they finally got into the room, Draco stared around in amazement. "Holy Shit!" He exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing. "Is the damn dumpster room or something?" Harry choose not to ask Draco why he even knew what a dumpster was at this time. He merely said, "It's over this way." He led Draco over to where the mirror was resting up against the wall. As he stood there, he saw his parents again, suddenly wishing for a real family that was alive and whom he could talk to about things. "Lemme see" said Draco suddenly pushing Harry out of the way. As Draco stood directly in front of the mirror, his eyes widened in surprise. He was shocked, not even remotely expecting to see what he did. He was speechless. Turning his head slightly towards Harry, not taking his eyes off his vision he hoarsely asked "Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" Harry looked bewilderly at Draco, trying to fathom the look on his face. "I told you, it's my family, my REAL family." Harry suddenly asked, "What do you see?" Draco just shook his head, "Uh, nothing, just I am looking back at me." Harry eyed him suspiciously and let the matter drop for the moment. "C'mon, we gotta get back before we're missed." Draco simply nodded absently and they headed back to their dorm.

The following morning at breakfast all the Heads of House walked amongst their students seeing who was signing up to stay over the holidays. Harry was quick to sign up as was Draco. Pansy shot the two boys a fleeting look of terror and said "my dad is going to want me home over the holidays." She had tears of fear and shame welling behind her eyes. Draco looked at her inquisitively while Harry just stared at her for a moment. "You will stay here, I promised that you will never go back there." His eyes turned that odd brilliant green once again, startling his friends. "I will take of this for you." Pansy watched in some trepidation as Harry suddenly stood up and moved cat-like over towards Tom. He tapped him on the shoulder and as Tom turned, Harry quickly grabbed the front of his robes pulling his ear close and after a few words, Tom stood for a moment, shocked at the power emanating from his charge and nodded. Harry strode back over to his friends and nodding at Pansy simply said, "We will finish this discussion later. It will be okay." Hermione, sitting over at the Gryffindors table saw the entire events take place. She also noted the odd look in Harry's eyes as he spoke to Tom and felt the power radiating from him. Without hesitation, she quickly signed up to stay as well.

Pheonix39 A/N; gonna end it here and start chapter 10…PLEASE! Vote, longer chapters less frequent or shorter ones fast? Oh, and check out Amara 159-Emeraled and Green Tablet story…Part two is started!


End file.
